LAS APARIENCIAS ENGAÑAN
by ALEXMESHEIN VAMPIRA SANGRIENTA
Summary: jack frost siempre tan alegre como siempre y por primera ves se hace amigo de un humano sin que ese humano lo haya visto de niño, pero a pesar de todo se viviran muchas aventuras, muchas bromas y tal vez una que otra discusion.. primer fic de el origen de los guardianes
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES NO ME PERTENECE AMI SOLO ME PERTENECE LA TRAMA Y LOS OC**

**LAS APARIENCIAS ENGAÑAN: CAP 1**

Me levante con pereza de la cama ya que en parte no quería levantarme, pero bueno tenia que hacerlo, y para hacerlo claro mi nombre es Alexme Shadowsword , pero me conocen mas por mi otro nombre Alexandra LightSword,al levantarme me dirigí al baño tome una ducha bien fría cualquiera diría que estoy loca ya que con el clima de invierno que ase aquí yo vengo y me baño con agua helada , bien para que me conozcan mejor me describo piel blanca, altura medio bajita, ojos marrones oscuro casi negro y pelo negro con mechones rojos y azules además de un flequillo de color blanco y si se lo preguntan la respuesta es no, no me e teñido el cabello de manera extraña el color es natural y al final tengo 15 años en febrero cumplo 16

Me vestí con una camisa de tirantes roja, una chaqueta negra, unos jeans azules y unas botas de tacón bajo negras además de un par de guantes sin dedos, después de vestirme baje a la cocina desayune y Salí a fuera con mi mochila al hombro no tenia clases solo quería salir y dirigirme al bosque estaba nevando un poco y como no en forks el clima es de lluvia o nieve y una ves al mes de sol lo demás era húmedo y frío lo que me encanta

Anduve caminando un rato mi familia anfitriona avía salido y no tendría que preocuparme de eso por un rato, busque el árbol mas alto que encontré y me dispuse a treparlo hasta la punta, al llegar ay me senté en una de las ramas saque un cuaderno y me distraje dibujando el hermoso paisaje, mientras escuchaba algo de música de la banda Reik , después de terminar mi dibujo guarde el cuaderno y me quite los auriculares ya avía pasado como 1 hora y todavía había lugares de este bosque que quería ver, guarde todo y empecé a bajar del árbol

Y como ami siempre me tiene que pasar algo la rama en donde apoyaba un pie se rompió y me quede guindando de una rama que por suerte logre alcanzar, pero mi mala suerte no se acabo allí la nieve dejo algo resbalosa la corteza del árbol asíque me resbale al tratar de bajar de nuevo y esta ves si que me caí del árbol, ahora si el porrazo que me iba a dar no tardaría en llegar cerré los ojos esperando, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al abrir los ojos a la razón por la cual no me había roto la cabeza un muchacho de piel albina ojos azules y pelo blanco me atrapo antes de tocar el suelo

Xxx: te encuentras bien- dijo el muchacho

Alex: si me encuentro bien, muchas gracias por atraparme- dije medio sonrojada notando que me seguía cargando de la manera recién casados

Xxx: tienes suerte de que te atrapara si no te pudiste aver lastimado de gravedad, y por cierto como te llamas

Alex: me llamo Alexme Shadowsword, pero me dicen Alex

Xxx: bien Alex trata de tener cuidado para la próxima

Alex: si la tendré y por cierto como te llamas

xxx: me llamo Jack Frost

Alex: es un placer conocerte Jack y gracias de nuevo

Jack: no hay de que

Alex: bien yo ya me voy

Jack: y para donde ivas exactamente

Alex: a donde sea quiero conocer este bosque

Jack: pues si lo que quieres es conocer el bosque yo te lo enseño- dijo dándome una linda sonrisa _dijiste linda sonrisa, pero si lo acabas de conocer y ya piensas que tiene una linda sonrisa._ rayos por que cuando tengo un lindo momento en mi mente mi propia conciencia me lo mata

Alex: claro

Jack: creo que no te había visto antes por aquí- dijo mientras caminaba y yo le seguía

Alex: pues tiene sentido me mude aquí hace una semana y no salgo mucho que digamos

Jack: y tu familia se mudo desde donde

Alex: en realidad yo fui la única en mudarme mi _familia_ se quedo en el pais donde vivia antes aquí yo estoy como en un programa de intercambio y desde donde me mude bueno de Venezuela

Jack: Venezuela wow en ese lugar si que hace calor, este lugar debe ser un poco molesto para alguien que viene de allá

Alex: si bueno para cualquiera excepto para mi desde pequeña siempre me gusto la humedad y el frío, el calor y el ambiente seco jamás fue de mi agrado

Jack: en tal caso este lugar es un paraíso para ti

Alex: si algo asi

Seguimos hablando de cosas normales ya saben color favorito, comida, música, ese tipo de cosas

Jack: ya llegamos

Alex: llegamos pero a donde

Jack: aquí- dijo señalando un hermoso lago congelado rodeado de árboles

Alex: woow Jack esto esta genial- después de decir eso Sali corriendo directo al hielo y empecé a deslizarme sobre el

Jack: eres buena- dijo patinando ami lado- pero estoy seguro que no puedes hacer esto- empezó a patinar de espaldas, luego dio un salto junto con una vuelta triple en el aire

Alex: eso y mas hasta dormida- empecé a tomar mas velocidad ise lo mismo que Jack solo que después de aterrizar, tome mas velocidad y empecé a dar giros en el hielo mientras descendía y luego subía. La cara de Jack si que daba risa se quedo boquiabierto con la cara de asombrado- y bien que te pareció

Jack: lo hiciste increíble

Alex: gracias, tu también lo hiciste bien

Jack: unas carreras

Alex: vale, listo

Jack: claro y tu

Alex: siempre, 1…. 2….y…. 3- empezamos a patinar en el hielo a gran velocidad dimos como unas 10 vueltas enteras al lago y justo cuando estaba por ganarle a Jack en la vuelta 11 empezó a sonar mi celular y me desconcentre y sin querer tropecé y me lleve a Jack conmigo, en otras palabras ambos caímos al hielo de golpe

Jack: jajajajaja…te encuentras jajajaja….. bien- dijo entre carcajadas

Alex: si jajajaja….. y tu- lo admito mi risa era incontrolable

Jack: si jajajajaja- dijo todavía riendose estuvimos riendonos un buen rato hasta que jack hablo- oye Alex creo que ya es un poco tarde

Alex: si tienes razón, que mal ya me tengo que ir, fue un gusto conocerte Jack y espero verte otro dia- dije mientras tomaba mis cosas

Jack: si yo también tengo que irme, hasta pronto y quien sabe con la nieve tal vez podrías tener tu primera guerra de bolas de nieve

Alex: si eso estaría estupendo- empece a caminar hasta que deje de ver a jack y sin darme cuenta al cabo de 5 minutos ya habia llegado a la casa

En cuanto llegue me fui a la habitación y busque la lapto y cuando la encontre mis tres mejores amigas en el mundo estaban como fondo de pantalla

Las extrañaba la primera ves que estuvimos todas juntas tambien fue la ultima

Michell Latorre la primera a quien conoci de piel morena, ojos cafes claros, pelo castaño con mechones rubios y las puntas rojisas, ella era toda una calmada era difícil que la hisieras enfadar y siempre andaba con una sonrisa, era muy energica y atletica

Edgary Jiménez la segunda a quien conoci era de piel blanca, ojos cafes oscuros , pelo negro con mechones púrpuras, ella era muy alegre, medio loquita, y muy creativa, y siempre sabia que decir para animarte

Sona Shade la tercera a quien conoci, piel blanca aunque algo quemada, el pelo divido en 3 colores blanco a la izquierda, negro a la derecha y gris por el medio, tiene ojos color verde, pero siempre usa lentes de contacto marrones, es tierna pero con carácter, normalmente parece muy fria pero cuando la conoces bien suele ser muy buena

Alex: las extraño chicas

Al instante como por arte de magia, me llegaron tres solicitudes para videochateary justamente eran de sona, agy y michell, en cuanto vi sus nombres de usuario acepte sin pensarlo 2 veces

Alex: hola chicas no saben cuanto las e extrañado, las quiero mucho, mucho, mucho, ustedes tres son mis hermanas del alma y ojala jamas nos separaramos –dije todo de sopeton

Sona: noche calmate un poco nosotras tambien te queremos pero tampoco es como para que dejes de respirar

Alex: si lo se pero saben que las extraño mucho

Michell: y nosotras te extrañamos ati vam

Agy: si las cosas por aqui no son lo mismo sin ti bruj

Alex: en serio y por cierto que tal te va en las clases brujita

Agy: bien

Alex: y a las demas que

Ambas: nos va genial

Sona: y Alex que tal te va alla en forks

Alex: de maravilla ya saben como amo los climas húmedos y fríos, ademas de la vegetación

Michell: ese es tu paraíso

Alex: si algo asi

Continuamos hablando unos horas mas hasta que se hicieron como las 4 de la mañana y todas nos fuimos a dormir y me dispuse a cambiarme aun que sentí un extraño presentimiento de que alguien me estaba observando mientras me cambiaba, me di la vuelta y me acerque a la ventana puse la mano en el cristal me concentre y nada no sentía nada, no había ninguna vibración, decidí ignorarlo y me fui a dormir mañana seria un largo día y también esperaba volver a ver a Jack en cuanto saliera , lo admito me divertí mucho con el hoy o bueno ayer ya que sin darme cuenta se hicieron las 6 por suerte es julio y son vacaciones asi que de eso no me tengo que preocupar. Me dormí con una sonrisa bien grande sin saber por que sonreía


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien antes que nada hola me alegra que alguien lea esto y por cierto antes que nada tengo un anuncio que dar gracias a que mis co-autoras no me pueden ayudar a decidir esto espero que ustedes si puedan, la cuestión es sobre quien será la pareja de Jack en este fic nuestra y por eso ustedes el publico votara por a quien prefieren como pareja de Jack y estas son las reglas**

**1: tienen que dejar un review con el nombre de la pareja que prefieran y las opciones son Jack y Thoot, Jack y Sophie la versión de 16 años claro esta y Jack y Alex**

**2: en el review tiene que incluir la razón por la cual quieren que sean pareja**

**3: y esta va para mis co-autoras por si acaso recuerden que ustedes tienen prohibido votar por las parejas**

**En el ca les digo quien gano, bueno tal vez eso depende de mi loca e incontrolable imaginación**

**Disclairmer: el origen de los guardianes no me pertenece solo la rama de esta historia y los oc**

**CAP 2: RISAS DE HIELO**

Pero que pereza no me queria levantar, apenas a via dormido 2 horas ya eran las 12 y si solo dormi 2 horas después de dormirme la primera ves senti un extraño presentimiento que me desperto y de hay no logre conciliar el sueño, al final me di cuenta que no lograria dormirme me levante me duche, cambie y baje a desayunar. Al rato arreglaba mis cosas para salir cuando fue que alguien toco la puerta

Pero que extraño todos avían salido y yo no esperaba a nadie, de seguro era uno de esos vendedores de puerta en puerta

Alex: no quiero nada- dije mientras acomodaba mis cosas, volvieron a tocar la puerta- que no quiero nada- y volvieron a tocar a la puerta, y como dicen la tercera es la vencida yo medio irritada decidí ir y decirselo a la cara- que esta sordo ya le dije que…- no pude terminar ya que me habian golpeado con nieve en la cara

Jack: tranquila no pienso venderte nada solo quería ver si querías salir un rato

Alex: Jack eres tu

Jack: y quien mas si no, y vienes o que

Alex: a claro, pero como sabes donde vivo

Jack: muy fácil ase rato venia caminando por aquí y te vi pasar por una de las habitaciones en pijama

Alex: bien ignorare que dijiste eso y adonde vamos

Jack: que te parece si vamos al parque

Alex: me parece genial

Jack: y antes una duda

Alex: cual

Jack: no tienes frío con esa ropa que traes puesta

Alex: por que lo dices

Jack: por que traes puesta una camiseta sin mangas y unos shorts que te llegan hasta las rodillas además de unas convers

Alex: no la verdad es que no y como ahora hacemos preguntas sobre ropa a ti no te da frío en los pies al estar descalzo

Jack: no pero eso es normal en mi ya que llevo acostumbrado a este clima

Después de eso nos dirigimos al parque, todo estaba cubierto por la nieve y varias personas que andaban por la calle parecía que pensaban que me volví loca al andar por ay con ropa ligera

**POV JACK**

Después de pasar por la casa de Alex me sorprendió la ropa que llevaba en especial con el frio que hace pero bueno eso ami no me molesta y al parecer a ella tampoco ya que andaba de lo mas tranquila, estaba medio preocupado de que a ella la estuvieran viendo tanto para los niños ella estaba hablando y caminando de lo mas tranquila con Jack Frost el espíritu del invierno pero para los adultos y para los que no creían en mi ella estaba hablando y caminando sola lo cual era raro

Al final llegamos al parque en cuanto llegamos fuimos directo hasta donde estaban los niños yo los reuní a todos ellos en un solo sitio y deje a Alex un poco de lado lo suficiente como para que no escuchara

Jack: bien niños tengo algo importante que decirles, ven a la chica que llego conmigo- ellos se limitaron a asentir- esa chica jamás en su vida a estado en una guerra de bolas de nieve- varios niños se quedaron sorprendidos y pusieron cara de asombro total- y nuestra misión es que su primera guerra de bolas de nieve sea la mejor de la historia asi que este es el plan- me demore un poco contándoles mi plan a los niños- ahora estan listos para cumplir esta misión- todos los niños asintieron- bien en cuanto yo les de la señal ustedes ataquen con todo ok

Niños: si

Me dirigí asia Alex que estaba sentada en una banca

Alex: valla por un momento pensé que me habías abandonado

Jack: yo jamás le haría eso a una amiga

Alex: bien que estas tramando

Jack: por que tendrias yo que tramar algo- dije medio nervioso deseando que no me haya oido hablar sobre el plan

Alex: dimelo ya que tramas

Jack: yo no tramo nada, palabra de Bain ésca uht- dije levantando mi mano en forma de juramento

Alex: esta bien te creo

Comenzamos a caminar, ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que los niños ya estuvieran listos, era el momento de poner el plan en acción

Jack: ahora niños ataquen- al decir eso todos los niños atacaron incluso habia muchos mas de los habia antes

Alex me veia sorprendida en los momentos en los que no trataba de esquibar las bolas que le arrojaban o intentaba regresarlas, ella atacaba muy bien y como 2 horas después solo quedamos ella y yo

Jack: sabes para ser tu primera guerra de bolas de nieve eres muy buena- dije mientras le arrojaba una bien grande

Alex: tu tampoco lo haces mal Jack- dijo mientras me regresaba el ataque- asi que tu planeaste esta sorpresita

Jack: si por que te gusto la sorpresa

Alex: bromeas me encanto

Jack: eso me alegra- seguimos asi un rato hasta que ya casi todos los niños ya se habian ido

Decidimos ir devuelta al lago para hacer el desempate, estaba asiendo algo de sol espero que eso no afecte el hielo

Alex: oye jack que tanto piensas

Jack: en nada, solo cosas mias sin importancia

Alex: si quieres me lo puedes contar

Jack: tranquila no es nada, oye y tu mochila

Alex: que, o no la e dejado en el parque

Jack: tranquila si quieres yo la busco

Alex: no deberias, no quiero ser una molestia

Jack: tranquila no es molestia, quedate aquí vuelvo pronto

Alex: ok

**POV ALEX**

Jack habia sido tan amable en ir a buscarme la mochila, me quede sola en el lago decidi patinar un poco para matar el tiempo

Me quede patinando cuando veo a jack a lo lejos, me detengo y le hago señas para que dirija hacia donde estoy

Al abanzar un poco escucho algo extraño, como si algo se quebrara, diriji mi vista al hielo y para mi horror este se habia empezado a quebrar, movi un poco el pie y ese simple movimiento consiguió que el hielo se rompiera mas, a los momentos veo a jack en el volde del lago, en cuanto pone un pie en el hielo este se criebra mas

Alex: ¡JACK¡- grite antes de caer al agua helada, el agua estaba demasiado fría el aire de mis pulmones se fue en cuanto me hundí, y sentia como poco a poco caia en la inconciencia ¡ALEX¡ fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de caer en la oscuridad

**POV JACK**

Fui por la mochila de alex, y volvi al cabo de unos segundos gracias a mis poderes, veo a alex patinando en el hielo y de repente se detiene a saludarme y hacerme señas, pero en cuanto me doy cuenta ellas ya estaba callendo al agua helada, en cuanto la vi caer vole horrorisado hasta donde ella estaba

Lo ultimo que escuche decir de ella antes de caer fue JACK

Jack: ALEX- me apresure a sacarla del agua esto ami no me podia hacer nada pero a ella podia llegar a matarla

Cuando la saque del agua ella estaba helada tenia la piel fria y no respiraba de inmediato me apresure a darle boca a boca y luego un par de golpes para que volviera a respirar y al parecer funciono ya que escupió un poco de agua y comenzó a respirar de nuevo

Alex: ja-jac-ck te-tengo fri-frio – dijo con voz debil

Jack: tranquila Alex te vas a poner bien te lo prometo, entendiste- estaba tan debil que solo pudo asentir sin importarme que y sin perder tiempo la lleve volando hasta su casa

Abri rapido la ventana meti a Alex a su cuarto por lo que sabia nadie que viviera aquí vendria aquí hasta la noche

La siguiente parte me daba demasiada pena pero bueno todo sea por una amiga, busque entre las cosas de Alex hasta encontrar un pijama y ahora la parte difícil le quite la ropa a alex y le puse el pijama la arrope hasta el cuello

Hay demonios ahora lo que tenia era fiebre pero a la vez estaba demaciado fria, sin saber que hacer hise lo primero que se me ocurrio

Saque una pe las bolas de cristal que tenia en el bolsillo y esta abrio un portal asia el taller de Norte tome a alex en brasos y la lleve atraves del portal

Norte: oye Jack tiempo sin verte

Jack: Norte no hay tiempo para eso tenemos un problema

Norte: y cual es el problema Jack

Jack: miralo por ti mismo- al decir esto norte se volteo hacia mi y miro con asombro a Alex

Norte: Jack pero que paso

Jack: no hay tiempo de explicaciones necesito que le ayudes

Norte: llevala a mi despacho, aya la atenderé y luego me cuentas que paso

Jack: gracias norte

Después de hablar con norte lleve a Alex a su despacho, después de unos minutos que para mi parecieron eternos norte llego y le dio una de sus pócimas para que mejorara

Norte: bien Jack ahora si me dirás que fue lo que paso

Jack: si veras lo que paso fue…..- después de que pasaran como 10 minutos explicándole todo Norte se quedo como medio sorprendido

Norte: me sorprende que esta chica te alla visto y estas seguro de que ella no te vio cuando era pequeña o algo por el estilo

Jack: no de eso estoy seguro la primera ves que Alex me vio fue en el bosque

Norte: y como puedes estar seguro ella te pudo haber visto sin que tu supieras

Jack: norte estoy seguro ademas de que ella vivia antes en venezuela y tu sabes que en ese pais yo casi ni paso

Norte: tienes razon, pero me sorprende que con la edad que tiene aun crea en ti

Jack: sabes a mi tambien me sorprendio al principio, pero luego descubrí que es una chica genial

Norte: asi lo parece

Seguí hablando con Norte un buen rato y Alex seguia dormida parece que la poción que Norte le dio estaba surtiendo efecto ella ya se veia mejor y eso me alegraba bastante


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP 3: PRESENTACIONES**

Norte acababa de salir, según dijo tenia un par de asuntos pendientes

Alex: Jack- dijo empezando a despertarse

Jack: Alex al fin despiertas, te encuentra bien- pregunte lo admito estaba preocupado

Alex: si, creo que si, Jack donde estamos

Jack: Alex que es lo ultimo que recuerdas

Alex: primero no se responde un pregunta con otra y en segundo recuerdo que estaba en el lago, luego vi que te acercabas, camine un poco para acercarme ati pero en cuanto di un paso el hielo comenzó a quebrase y lo ultimo que recuerdo es que cai al agua

Jack: entiendo

Alex: ahora si responderás mi pregunta

Jack: bueno Alex es difícil de explicar y para serte sincero no se como te lo tomaras- dije nervioso como le explicas a una chica que conociste ase un dia que ahora estan en el polo norte y para ser mas exactos en el taller del que los humanos llaman santa

Alex: Jack solo dímelo, no puede ser tan malo- si supiera

Jack: bien te lo diré rápido, estamos en el polo norte y para ser mas especifico en el taller de santa

Alex: aja y el problema es- yo me quede sorprendido con lo que dijo

Jack: espera no te pondrás histérica, aras muchas preguntas o algo asi- pregunte incrédulo

Alex: no, por que debería

Jack: pero es que nada de esto te impresiona o que

Alex: Si me impresiona y la razón por la cual no e hecho ninguna pregunta es por que espero que me lo explique tu y si no es mucha molestia desde el principio

Jack: vale, bien veras…..- tarde unos minutos en explicárselo, y como dijo desde el principio también le dije que existía el hada de los dientes, el conejo de pascua y todo tipo de esas cosas

Alex: ahora si me puedes decir algo que yo no sepa y para adelantar también se que eres el espíritu del invierno- dijo mientras asía señas con las manos

Jack: espera algo que tu no sepas, pero explícame como es que tu sabes todas esas cosas

Alex: Jack se esto por que desde pequeña siempre tuve una única creencia la vida existe y eso quiere decir que cualquier ser es capas de vivir aun que las personas crean que es un invento que fue creado para niños y también se que ustedes los guardianes pueden existir siempre y cuando los niños crean en ustedes y tengan fe y esperanza- ahora si que me impresiono

Jack: es oficial, tu al parecer no eres solo lo que pareces

Alex: como dicen y también creo que es verdad LAS APARIENCIAS ENGAÑAN

Jack: tienes razón

Seguimos hablando un rato, incluso todos los guardianes pasaron a verla y se presento ante todos y ellos ante ella, hasta que se iso un poco tarde decidimos comer algo uno de los duendes trajo algo de comida

Alex: muchas gracias- el duende solo le dedico una sonrisa no se porque pero ese gesto me iso sentir extraño

Comimos y seguimos conversando Alex se quedo dormida al rato tenia que recuperar fuerzas todavía, me quede observándola un rato luego escuche un extraño sonido como si varias cosas se cayeran fui a ver que pasaba tome mi cayado y Salí de la habitación en la cual estaba Alex, al llegar a la sala en donde se encontraba un globo terráqueo al entrar nadie se dio cuenta de mi presencia

xxx: donde esta- dijo una chica

norte: poro a quien buscan

xxx: no se hagan sabemos que esta aquí- dijo otra chica

conejo: pero quienes son ustedes, que acaso están locas

xxx: solo digamos donde esta- dijo otra chica

Sona: pero si tanto quieren saber mi nombre es Sona Shade

Agy: mi nombre es Edgary Jiménez pero podes llamarme Agy

Michell: y mi nombre es Michell Latorre

Sona: ahora que ya nos conocen queremos que nos digan donde esta Alex

Jack: que es lo que ustedes quieren con Alex

Al darse vuelta pude darme cuenta que tenían algo en las manos acaso esas eran armas al verme ellas me veían con odio y parecía que se me lanzarían encima en cual quier momento

Michell: ósea que ere tu quien se a llevado a Alex- dijo mientras sostenía una especie de cuchillo, pero entonces ella lo abrió y apareció un shuriken gigante

Agy: ahora si de esta no te libras- dijo la que sostenía un par de Saiz en las manos

Sona: lamentaras habértela llevado- y para colmo esta chica también andaba armada con una cadena que tenia en la punta una mini guadaña y en su espalda pude distinguir una funda de una katana, ahora si que alguien me diga de donde sacan estas chicas armas Ninja

Todas ellas: no podrás escapar y de eso nos aseguraremos nosotras- dijeron mientras daban un salto y me atacaban desde el aire

De suerte logre esquivar sus ataques, pero cuando creí que me salve una de ellas me dio una patada en las costillas, otra me dio en una pierna y la otra me dio un puñetazo de lleno en la cara, al estar ya en el suelo una de ellas me tomo del cuello

Sona: ahora si que nos las pagas- dijo a punto de clavarme la punta de la guadaña en la frente, cerré los ojos pero el golpe nunca llego, al abrir los ojos me sorprendí de lo que vi. Alex le quito la katana de la espalda y la utilizo para frenar el ataque

Alex: Sona Shade mas te vale que lo sueltes en este instante- dijo de una manera calmada pero firme, la chica la escucho y me soltó- y que creen que asen ustedes tres atacándolos, ahora discúlpense

Ellas: pero Alex- dijeron protestando

Alex: pero nada que se disculpen

Ellas: sentimos haberlos atacado no volverá a pasar- dijeron abajando la cabeza

Todos: aceptamos sus disculpas

Alex: Sona no tienes nada que decirle a Jack

Sona: perdona por golpearte y por casi matarte- dijo resignada

Jack: tranquila te perdono, y Alex nos quieres explicar como es que las conoces

Alex: fácil, ellas son mis mejores amigas desde que tengo memoria

Thoot: pero no entendemos de donde sacaron esas armas

Todas: Alex, nos las consiguió

Todos los guardianes miramos sorprendidos a Alex y mas aun considerando el buen manejo de armas que estas chicas tenían

Alex: bien cambiando de tema como fue que llegaron aquí

Sona: bueno veras

**FLANS BACK **

**POV SONA**

Todas nosotras decidimos darle una sorpresa a Alex viniendo a visitarla de sorpresa, estuvimos como 5 horas en un avión eran como las 4 de la tarde cuando llegamos a casa de Alex, al llegar pagamos el taxi y caminamos hasta la entrada, tocamos la puerta y nadie salía

Agy: será que salio

Michell: no Alex no es de las que salen mucho

Sona: voy haber si esta- dije mientras subía aun árbol y las demás me siguieron hasta llegar a la cornisa saltamos hasta ella y caminamos hasta la ventana que parecía del cuarto de Alex

Todas: pero que demonios- dijimos al ver como un chico de pelo blanco se llevaba a Alex asía una especie de portal de inmediato todas sacamos nuestras armas y saque la katana de Alex de debajo de la cama y corrimos para atravesarlo antes de que el portal se cerrara

Al salir del portal nos encontrábamos en un taller donde avía unos yetis haciendo juguetes y duendes que andaban por ay dando vueltas, eso nos sorprendió pero aun así decidimos buscar a Alex, entramos en una gran habitación donde había un gran globo terráqueo, de repente aparecieron una mujer mitad colibrí, un conejo como de casi 2 metros, un enano de pelo rubio que hablaba através de dibujos y un gran hombre de barba blanca y ahora que lo pienso bien este debe ser el taller de santa

El gran conejo movió una de sus orejas y volteo hacia donde estábamos nosotras y los demás siguieron su mirada al parecer ya nos habían descubierto

Entonces decidimos que era el momento de salir del escondite para encararlos y que nos dijeran donde estaba Alex

**FIN DEL POV SONIA **

**FIN DEL FLANS BACK**

**Pov Jack**

Jack: espera ósea que esa katana es tuya y tu la guardas debajo de tu cama

Alex: si por que

Todos: por nada

Seguimos hablando un rato al parecer había mucho de Alex que yo no conocía, al rato las chicas se tuvieron que ir ya que era tarde

Pero por alguna razón las amigas de Alex insistían en que Alex había dejado su mochila en el lago y que debía ir yo a acompañarla

Agy: en serio Jack tienes que acompañar a Alex digo que mejor compañía que la de un guardia

Jack: si tienes razón- no se por que pero pensar en la idea de estar solo con Alex me hizo sonrojarme un poco

La acompañe tomo su mochila y dimos un pequeño paseo y luego la lleve a casa, pero había algo que no entendía que significa esta extraña sensación que tengo al estar cerca de Alex de seguro es solo la emoción de que alguien de su edad crea en mi, si eso es


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP 4: AMIGOS, POSIONES Y NIÑERAS**

Ya avían pasado 4 semanas desde que las chicas conocieron a Jack y a los guardianes y claro desde ese entonces íbamos muy seguido al taller de norte. Resulto ser que la razón por la cual mis amigas avían venido era por que las avían transferido al igual que ami a la escuela de jóvenes talentos la cual se llama LA MUSA, si es verdad cada una de nosotras tiene una especie de talento

La beca de Michell es por deportes en especial artes marciales y por artes ( ya saben pinturas, dibujos, etc.)

La beca de Agy es por danza y por literatura

La beca de Sona es por gimnasia y por actuación

Y mi beca es por cinematografía y por efectos especiales

Cada una tiene una beca diferente en la única beca que compartimos es la de música

El único problema que avía era que Michell todavía no se acostumbraba al frío y tampoco es como si le gustara demasiado

todas pasábamos mucho tiempo con Jack y los guardianes, conocimos el palacio de los dientes, la madriguera de Bunny, el reino de los sueños de Sandy y el lago de Jack

en esto momentos estábamos en el taller de norte y Jack iba con nosotras

norte: hola chicas que tal les va tiempo sin verlas

Jack: norte las viste ayer, no se si eso se pueda considerar mucho tiempo

Alex: tranquilo Jack y también es bueno volver a verte norte

Sona: si y espero que no te aya molestado mucho lo del otro dia

Michell: no sabíamos que todo acabaría así

Agy: debimos tener mas cuidado lo sentimos

norte: tranquilas eso fue un accidente

Alex: aun asi nos sentimos muy mal por eso

Jack: chicas norte ya lo dijo eso ya no importa, asi que pueden olvidarlo

Todas: esta bien

Verán lo que ocurrió fue por torpeza mía tropecé con Sona la cual tropezó con Agy asiendo que a unos duendes les cayeran pintura encima a ellos y a Michell ella resbalo con la pintura y iso que a unos yetis se les cayeran unos juguetes y lo demás es mejor no contarlo ya que en resumen todo termino en desastre, después de eso nos quedamos a limpiar todo y Jack tuvo material para molestarme durante un par de días

Jack: pero la mejor parte fue cuando te cayo la pintura encima y resbalaste con unos juguetes para luego aterrizar sobre unas cajas jajajajajajajajaja- dijo mientras se retorcía de la risa al recordar lo que ocurrió al igual que los demás incluyendo a mis amigas

Alex: si ya déjenlo quieren- y como era obvio se siguieron riendo y al final termine uniéndome a sus risas

Norte: bien yo quisiera quedarme mas tiempo pero tengo trabajo que hacer- dijo mientras se iva a su despacho

Sona: y bien que quieren hacer

Michell: no se ustedes pero ami me dio hambre

Agy: ami también

Sona: y ami

Jack: pues en tal caso vallamos a la cocina para comer algo

Alex: por mi esta bien

Nos dirigimos a la cocina comimos unos sándwiches con un poco de chocolate caliente excepto Jack y yo que lo tomamos frío lo cual le sorprendió a Jack pero no a mis amigas ya que sabían como era yo respecto a frío y caliente

Seguimos hablando ay tranquilamente hasta que escuchamos a norte llamarnos

Norte: CHICOS, CHICOS, SONA, AGY, MICHELL, JACK, ALEX VENGAN AQUÍ RAPIDO- grito un emocionado norte

Jack: norte que es lo que pasa

Alex: si por que gritas

Norte: es por esto una de mis nuevas posiciones

Sona: y que es lo que hace

Norte: la verdad es que no lo se

Agy: y la razon por las que nos llamaste es

Norte: por que quiero que vean que es lo que hace

Bunny: y por eso es que nos llamaste a nosotros tambien

Norte: si y es bueno ver que todos estan reunidos

Y era verdad aquí estaban Tooth, Bunny y Sandy cuando fue que entraron que ni los vi y dense cuenta que eso es difícil

Tooth: bien veamos que es lo que hace tu poción

Agy: oigan chicas se me olvido mi mochila en la cocina ya vuelvo

Todas las demas: nosotras vamos contigo

Después de decir eso todas salimos del despacho de norte para buscar la mochila de Agy, la encontramos y al salir de la cocina escuchamos una explosión que provenía del despacho de norte

Michell: chicas que creen que aya sido eso- dijo mientras empezábamos a correr asia el despacho de norte

Alex: no lo se

Sona: pero lo averiguaremos

Agy: bien hay que ver que paso aquí adentro- dijo mientras abría la puerta, al abrirla de esta salia demasiado humo

Alex: cof, cof, pero que, cof,cof, paso aquí- dije cuando se empezó a dispersar el humo

Todos: fue Jack- dijeron unas voces infantiles mientras señalaban a un niño albino de pelo blanco, esperen un segundo ….. DE PELO BLANCO

Ahora que los veía bien eran los mismos guardianes solo que ahora parecían niños

Sona: pero que les paso

Tooth: no lo sabemos-dijo como una niña pequeña de 5 años

Agy: que fue lo que hicieron antes de estar asi

Norte: bueno estábamos esperándolas, entonces Jack dijo que estaba aburrido y empezó a flotar en el aire y sin querer tiro mi nueva poción y esta al caer al suelo exploto- dijo un norte de 7 años

Michell: debe ser la poción la que los convirtió en niños

Bunny: y por cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos asi- dijo el Bunny de 7 años

Alex: no lo se pero tendremos que averiguarlo

Jack: y que aremos hasta entonces- dijo un Jack de 5 años mientras flotaba y un Sandy de 6 años solo asía dibujos y señales de afirmación

Agy: no lo se pero hasta que lo sepamos cada una cuidara a un guardián

Michell: yo cuidare de Bunny – dijo mientras tomaba de la mano al conejo

Sona: yo cuidare a Tooth- dijo mientras la cargaba

Alex: yo cuidare a Sandy y a Jack- dije mientras tomaba de la mano a Sandy y cargaba a Jack

Agy: y yo cuidare a norte- dijo mientras le tomaba la mano al pequeño ruso

Alex: bien cada una los cuidara y se encargara de que cumplan su trabajo y obvio les vamos a ayudar

Todas: de acuerdo

Cada una se fue con su guardián a hacer sus respectivas tareas excepto yo que me lleve a Sandy y a Jack a mi casa

Alex: bien chicos y que quieren hacer

Jack: podemos ir al parque a jugar- Sandy solo asintió

Alex: esta bien vamos al parque

Fuimos al parque y nos divertimos un montón luego regresamos al taller por que los chicos tenian hambre y alli encontramos a los demas al parecer también tenían hambre fuimos a la cocina para prepararles algo pero

Michell: no hay nada aquí- dijo serrando la alacena

Agy: aquí tampoco- cerrando la nevera

Alex: ni aquí

Sona: donde es que vamos a conseguir algo para darles que si puedan comer

Jack: pero si podemos comer dulces ya que es lo único que hay

Alex: no, primero comen algo saludable y luego comen dulce- dije en tono de madre responsable

Sona: y de donde vamos a sacar algo que sea saludable

Michell: no lo se, a menos que

Agy: amenos que, a menos que cosa

Michell: a menos que Alex que hay de Diana ella siempre tiene algo saludable que comer

Alex: no lo se

Sona: vamos Alex además no tenemos otra opción tenemos que darles de comer rápido

Alex: esta bien vamos con Diana

Agy: bien en tal caso ay que ir ya

**POV GENERAL**

Las chicas salieron directo a la casa de diana hablaron un rato con ella hasta que diana acepto

Diana: Chicas no entiendo para que necesitan esta comida, pero bueno supongo que tienen sus razones.

Alex: Si Diana, solo termina con la comida nosotras esperamos ( lo decia pensando en que en ningun lugar habia conseguido comida saludable para los guardianes, y su amiga Diana se habia ofrecido a darsela, con la condicion que ella cocinara, lo cual le daba algo de miedo)

Entre susurros.

Alex: esto es MALA idea.

Sona: Alex admito que no la conosco mucho pero fue muy amable de su parte al menos fingue que estas agradecida

Michell: No se la verdad creo que deberiamos escuchar a Alex.

Agy: o vamos que es lo peor que puede pasar?

Todas la miraron, esto no iba a terminar bien.  
Luego de haber terminado de envolver la comida sin que ninguna ayudara.  
Diana: La comida esta lista!

Todas: Gracias Diana ( mientras cada una llevaba una parte de la comida)

Diana: de nada chicas.

luego de salir de la casa usaron un portal que crearon con una de esas bolas decortativas de Santa.

Alex: A COMER!

Luego de colocar en una mesa a los guardianes y sentarse junto con ellos.

Sona: bueno espero que les guste la comida por que la amiga de Alex, Diana, la preparo asi que debe estar deliciosa.

Sona empezo a abrir uno de los envases y lo puso de inmediato en un gran plato, solo para que todos se quedaran mirandola con cara de asco

era... bueno era una cosa amorfa que de alguna forma no parecia comida, parecia... algo extraño ni siquiera parecia haber sido cocinado por una persona, estaba quemado por un lado, estaba crudo por el otro, y en una que otra parte parecia que,... burbujeaba.

Sona:... ok tal vez solo esta es... hay no se chicas ayudenme.

Las demas abrieron los demas envases solo para ver que eran cosas iguales, algunas hasta peores.

Michell: Y?

Agy: Y que?

Michell: que hacemos con todo esto?

Sona: no es obvio?

Alex: a ver yo lo hago. Pero recuerden solo por que esta un poco... mal cocinada, pero nunca desprecien la amabilidad de una persona ok?

Alex levanto el plato y se diriguio al basurero para botarla cuando noto algo. tenia una sensacion como su muchos ojos estuvieran fijos en ella, se volteo y vio que sus amigas y los guardianes la miraban con ojos de terror, hasta que Jack señalo con el dedo hacia un lado y Alex volteo hacia donde apuntaba, el cual era el plato.  
Alex le tomo como 2 segundos precesar lo que estaba viendo, La cosa amorfa estaba encorbandoce cual animal al acecho y se estaba levantando, para hacer algo que nunca Alex, siendo la persona que era creyo posible. Le maullo de manera amenazadora.

Alex: ESTA VIVA! LA F*** COSA ESTA VIVA!

luego de tirar el plato la cosa amorfa empezo a desplazarse con una agilidad impresionante hacia los guardianes, los cuales ya habian sido tomados por las chicas, y empezo una absura persecucion en la cocina que termino con Alex sobre la mesa con Jack y Santa, con Michell sobre una mesa de te con Sandy, Agy con Bunny sobre una de las sillas y Sona al no hallar lugar para subirse tepro en la esquiena de 2 paredes y se puso a Thoot en su espalda contra la esquina para que no se callera, lo cual era algo absurdo tomando en cuenta que podia volar, pero tambien era absurdo que la cosa se pudiera mover tan rapido como un gato o un raton, y ni siquiera tuviera piernas o algo

Alex: QUE CARAJOS ES ESO!?

Michell: Y COMO SUPONES QUE VOY A SABERLO ESA COSA VIENE DE TU AMIGA DIANA!

Agy: QUE TE DEN ESA COSA QUIZAS HASTA TRANSMITA ENFERMEDADES (dijo abrazando fuertemente a Bunny)

Sona: CHICAS CALMENSE UN MOMENTO, digo no es como si toda la comida de Diana este igual que esa cosa...

No tuvo que espera mucho tiempo para que se viera contradecida con los potes moviendose y de ellos saliedo cosas con la misma aguilidad que lo primero que vieron

Alex: Sona...

Sona: si?

Alex: te han dicho que calladita te vez mas bonita?

Michell: o vamos chicas solo son... bueno la verdad no se lo que son pero hemos hecho cosas mas valientes que luchar esto, Por favor somo nosotras podemos hacer esto!

Agy: muy bien quien baja primero?

Nadie dijo nada.

Agy: por que me lo imaginaba?

En eso entra a la cocina Fill ( el yeti) mientras la comida se esconde y este solo ve a las chicas en una situacion o juego que la verdad no queria saber. Se acerco a la estufa por algo de cafe, sin darse cuenta que una de esas "comidas" estaba justo encima de en el. sobre una nevera. Esta se lanzo

Sona: cuidado Fill!

Fil con sus reflejos lo atrapo en el aire. y mientras se retorcia fill lo mido fijamente.

Fill: (cosa yeti)

Sona: espera Fill que...?

De repente Fill se comio la mitad de esa cosa de un mordisco, mientras la demas comida empezaba a desesperar y tratar de huir, claro las chicas estaban muy ocupadas cubriendo los ojos de los guardianes y aguantando de manera sobre humana las ganas de vomitar o desmallarse

luego de teminarla dijo otra cosa en yeti y vio la demas "comida" tratando de huir y grito en yeti para que sus amigos vinieran, fue una masacre de parte de la "comida"

Alex: Me hacen sentir lastima, y vaya que eso es dificil.

Sona: ok, eso fue una de las cosas mas raras y asquerosas que eh visto.

Agy: alguien me dice que acaba de pasar?

Michell: en serio quieres saberlo?

Alex: la comida de Diana es tan mala que es un pecado contra la naturaleza.

Sona: oh vamos pongamoslo de manera que no suene tan feo.

Agy: A si como cual?

Sona: como que... es tan genial que su comida desafia las leyes de la creacion? ( dijo algo insegura)

Michell: Sona?

Sona: si?

Michell: no vuelvas a decir eso.

Luego de con algo de temor lavar los recipiente, y asegurarse de que no habia "supervivientes" entre la comida fuero a llevar los envases con su legitima dueña

Agy: ok alguien tiende idea de que decir?

Alex: No.

Michell: no.

Sona: No se me ocurre nada.

Alex llama a la puerta de la casa Diana.

Diana: oh hola chicas tan pronto volvieron?

Alex: si tuvimos...mmmmmmm

Sona: problemas con...

Agy: el transporte y...

Alex: tu comida casi no mata.

Todas la volteamos a mirar con cara de "que te pasa?"

Diana: oh lo siento supongo que le puse demasiada sal esta vez, la siguiente usare menos.

Todas menos Diana: NOOOOOO!

Diana: uh?

Alex: Digo ...no es necesario ya nos arreglaremos nosotras jeje.

Las demas solo asintieron

Diana: oh y de casualidad no saben como hacer que un gato deje de querer algo?

Agy: a que viene la pregunta?

Diana: bueno mi gato no deja de tratar de tumbar mi nevera desde que puse dentro un sándwich de mortadela, miren incluso ahora.

Las chicas vieron como el refrigerador se movia pero tambien notaron que el gato estaba en otra habitacion tratando de esconderse

Alex: Bueno... tal vez debas dejar salir mas... bueno miren la hora tenemos que irnos no chicas?

Las demas solo asintieron otra vez.

Sona: Adios Diana.

Diana: Adios y vuelvan pronto les tendre guardado un plato de comida siempre.

Luego de alejarse lo suficiente. notan como un portal se abre y salen los guardianes

Agy: que hacen aqui?

Guardianes: es que teniamos hambre.

Sona: Pizza?

Michell, Agy y Alex: Pizza.

Guardianes: YUPI!

Agy: la pizza no es saludable para ellos.

Sona: Quieres volver con Diana?

Agy: creo aver visto una muy buena pizzería por aqui cerca vamos.!

Todos: siiii


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien este cap esta hecho en su totalidad (excepto por un par de cosas claro esta) por nuestra querida Sona una de mis co-autoras a la cual quiero y aprecio como si fuera mi hermana, Sona eres mi amiga y ojala y sigas escribiendo cosas como esta y mucho mas te quiero y cuídate, bien los dejo leer**

**CAP 5: LOCURA EXTREMA**

**POV GENERAL**

Era un día común y corriente, claro tomando en cuenta que los guardianes de la infancia habían sido convertidos en niños por accidente y que 4 chicas habían tenido que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para que todos cumplieran sus deberes, Michell tuvo muchos problemas con Bunny por que al ser un conejo y tener toda una madriguera para esconderse se paso casi todo el tiempo tratando de mantenerlo tranquilo y buscándolo para que al menos la ayudara a decorar los huevos. Agy fue otra historia al tener a Santa este era menos energético, pero claro teniendo un ejercito de Yetis a sus ordenes y toneladas de juguetes es demasiada tentación, incluso para Santa, la pobre se paso todo el tiempo tratando que este no jugara con todo lo que tenia a su alcance y a cuidándolo de que no se hiciera daño con sus herramientas, claro todo eso esquivando y venciendo a todo yeti que se pusiera en su camino por mandato de Santa (aparentemente no les importaba que fuera solo un niño), Alex por otro lado estaba entre divertida y estresada, tener a Sandy era bueno porque hasta de niño era responsable y atento lo cual no requería que siempre lo vigilara, pero Jack era todo lo opuesto, y bueno era JACK no se necesitan muchas explicaciones aparte de eso, aunque claro lograba que tanto Sandy como Alex se divirtieran. Y por ultimo Sona, lo cual era algo totalmente distinto, Thoot era la prueba viviente que la niñas maduran mas rápido que los niños, era responsable, muy organizada, atenta y muchos rasgos que hacían que simplemente fuera un sueño para cualquier "madre" o niñera, excepto claro para Sona, Sona al jamás haber tenido la oportunidad de vivir sus infancia y siempre haberse visto obligada a valerse de si misma, veía en Thoot a otra ella, Thoot al haber perdido a sus haditas y todo recuerdo de ellas(gracias a que las haditas están ligadas a Thoot y al rejuvenecer estas desaparecieron dejando a Thoot todo el trabajo), por lo cual siempre intentaba de hacer un poco divertido la tarea de recoger y ordenar dientes, la cual terminaban de forma inusualmente rápida, gracias a la energía extra de Thoot, las dejaba con algo de tiempo libre que ella siempre aprovecha para hacer que Thoot se divirtiera o se olvidara de sus deberes, lo cual les traía algunos problemas luego, en pocas palabras el problema era mas la niñera que la misma niña.

Un día luego de reunirse todas decidieron hacer algo especial para los guardianes ( y para que al menos 3 descansaran un rato).

Alex: muy bien alguna tiene una idea?

Agy: que tal si los mandamos a un parque o algo asi, claro con alguien responsable.

Sona: YO LO HARE! (dijo levantando la mano)

Michell: Sona, dijeron alguien RESPONSABLE.

Sona: y yo no soy responsable?

Michell: déjame ver, quien fue la que insito a Thoot a hacerle un susto a Bunny?

Sona: mmmmmm...

Agy: Quien le dijo que era buena idea ayudar a Norte con una de sus pociones?

Sona: mmmmmmm

Alex: Y sobre todo quien le dijo que era buena idea retar a Jack a un concurso de bromas?

Sona: Bueno...

Alex: hacia todos los guardianes? que por cierto aun no entiendo como gano es decir venció a Jack, y bueno es... Jack

Sona: JEJE bueno tal vez... solo tal vez... le di una pequeña ayudita.

Todas se le quedaron mirando con cara de "no hablas enserio?"

Sona: BIEN BIEN, entiendo el punto no puedo ir con ellos.

Alex: muy bien asi que quien ira?

Agy: obvio la mas responsable.

Alex y Agy: Michell

Michell: Esperen que yo que? no lo vamos a poner a votación?

Alex: bueno entre alguien que se comporta como una niña de 4...

Sona: 5!

Alex: 5 años y tu, a quien crees que elegiremos?

Michell: Bien lo are pero con una condición

Agy: Cual?

Michell: Que sea en la madriguera de Bunny, y me llevo a los Yetis conmigo

Alex: trato.

Luego de empacar algunas comidas hechas por ellas ( luego del incidente de "la lucha de la comida" como Jack amablemente la nombro) y convencer a los Yetis para ir de nuevo a la madriguera de Bunny.

Michell: bueno chicas espero que aprecien mi sacrificio.

Alex: lo hacemos Michell.

Michell: aunque la verdad espero que no hagan nada estupido mientras no estoy.

Agy: o vamos Michell que es lo peor que podría pasar?

Sona: no otra vez -_-.

Michell:... Bueno diviértanse.

Luego de atravesar el portal junto con los Guardianes, les da una cajita de color dorado.

Michell: muy bien no quiero que abran esta caja oyeron?

Guardianes: Si (aunque Thoot solo sospechaba)

Luego de eso los Guardianes se alejan y se esconden en un arbusto cercano.

Jack: muy bien y esto es...(abre la caja solo para que un haz de polvillo dorado le de directo en el rostro y rebote en la cara de Bunny, Santa y Sandy)

Michell: (luego de oír el sonido de alguien cayendo al césped) Bueno eso fue demasiado sencillo. Tu dame un masaje, y tu...

Thoot: HEY!

Michell se queda helada al oír esa chillona voz

Michell: Thoot? porque no estas dormida? y que haces aquí sabes que Sona no puede con todos lo dientes?

Thoot: Ja Sona me dijo que jamás cayera en esa clase de trucos, y con lo de los dientes, bueno Sona dijo que lo tenia cubierto.

Cambia la escena a un joven cartero que se ve con un saco ENORME lleno de dientes, a los pies de una montaña.

Cartero: Claro dejenle lo mas dificil al novato, se cartero decian, sera sencillo decian, cuando los vea los voy a...

Se ve al cartero escalando poco a poco la montaña con la pesadísima bolsa llena de dientes, mientras murmura insultos y demas hacia alguien que le dijo que seria algo sencillo.

Cambio de escena de vuelta con Thoot y Michell.

Thoot: a bueno supongo que ella sabe lo que hace.

Michell: bueno al menos fuiste tu no soportaría a Jack y sus...

Thoot: seras mi esclava.

Michell: QUE?!

Thoot: que crees que dirian las otras de saber que pensabas hacer dormir a todos? supongo que no seria algo agradable ( lo dice mientras en el rostro se le forma una sonrisa picara y sus ojos tienen un brillo de malicia)

Michell: pero... pero tu eres la hada de los dientes, eres la guardiana de los recuerdos, eres dulce y cariñosa, no puedes hacerme esto

Thoot: cierto, pero Sona dice que nunca debo dejar pasar las oportunidades como esta.

Michell:... Sona a sido una muy mala influencia y lo sabes verdad?

Thoot:... bueno eso es verdad pero tienes que admitir que es muy divertido (lo dijo con una sonrisa)

Michell: bueno ya que quieres?

Thoot: oohh te sorprenderia, Tu (señalo un Yeti) traeme algo de beber, y tu (señala otro Yeti) traeme algo de comer...

Michell: y yo que?

Thoot: o solo esperalo.

Michell: (no dijo nada pero recordo que Sona es todo menos una buena influencia

asi que se podia asegurar algo, iba a tener un dia agotador)

Cambio de escena se ve a Agy y Alex, en el comedor de la casa de intercambio de

Alex.

Alex:... tengo un mal presentimiento.

Agy: tu tambien lo sentiste?

Alex: claro hay demasiado silencio.

Agy: es verdad, esperaba que hubiera menos ruido y todo pero no esperaba esta calma.

Alex: bueno a decir verdad no me gusta esta calma es... muy calmada.

Agy: dejame adivinar el dicho "la calma antes de la tormenta"?

Alex: exacto.

Agy: o vamos que...

Alex: NO LO DIGAS!

Agy: que?

Alex: no digas "nada puede salir mal" o "que es lo peor que puede pasar?" o "no puede empeorar", eso siempre trae mala suerte!

Agy: te das cuenta que lo dijiste todo al mismo tiempo no?

Alex: o.O. cuidado con todo.

De repente una brisa entra por la ventana y hace que caiga un plato mal puesto y este hace que se caiga una escoba que estaba cerca, que luego empuja la puerta del refrigerado que casualmente estaba abierta y hace que caiga una zanahoria.

Agy:... bueno eso no estuvo tan mal.

Alex: si, por cierto la próxima vez cierra la puerta del refrigerador, la luz no es gratis.

Agy: de hecho si lo es, lo incluye la beca.

Alex: -_-.

En lo que Agy iba a levantarse para recoger la zanahoria, se abre un portal del cual sale Sona cargando una pócima con una sonrisa increíble en el rostro.

Sona: oigan chicas!. Miren lo que hice con las pócimas de Norte, aun no se lo que hace pe...

No pudo terminar la frase porque se tropieza y cae al suelo, lanzado la pócima al aire por accidente, la cual es atrapada por Agy que estaba cerca, antes de que caiga sobre la zanahoria.

Agy: uf bueno eso estuvo cerca...

La tapa de la pócima se cae y de repente se derrama encima de la zanahoria.

Alex: por alguna razon me lo esperaba...

Todas ven la zanahoria esperando que pase algo... no pasa nada.

Sona: pues mira no paso nada, tal vez la pócima era inofensiva (dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa).

Alex: bueno eso es cierto, ahora quien...

?: ESTOY VIVO!

todas voltean a mirar la zanahoria que misteriosamente habia desarrollado, piernas, brazos y una cara de forma repentina, sin que nadie lo notara.

Sona: bueno... al menos ya estamos acostumbradas...

Agy: y bueno que hacemos con el, o ella, o lo que sea que sea eso?

Alex: bueno si los puduls o los gatos no lo destrozan antes del almuerzo, estoy segura que no pasara por encima de los conejos.

Sona: espera tienes conejos, puduls y gatos?

Alex: no, odio los gatos y los puduls, son silvestres, algunos creo que son de los vecinos, y los conejos son salvajes.

?: JAJAJA ahora que estoy vivo puedo hacer el sueño de toda mi vida...

Agy: no llevas vivo mas de 30 segundos zanahoria.

?: no me llames zanahoria, ahora se me conocerá por el nombre que me impondrá respeto y temor por igual... RAFAEL ESFRAIN!

Sona:...

Alex:...

Agy:...

Sona:... oye escucha el primer paso para vivir es tener alta autoestima y ese nombre es...(pensaba en como decirle que su nombre era horrible)

Alex: tu nombre es horrible.

Agy: elige algo un poco mas decente como... Oran.

Oran: bueno... pero solo porque ya estoy enfocado en el sueño de mi vida.

Sona: Concienciar a las personas sobre la tierra?

Agy: ser un demócrata justo y honesto?

Alex: bailar?

Oran: NO! yo pienso dominar el MUNDO!

Todas:... JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Oran: Que es tan gracioso?

Sona: (mientras reia) es broma no? mira la unica forma en que podria dominar el mundo seria haciendo algo tremendamente absurdo que nadie esperaria jamas, y no solo eso tendrias que reunir un ejercito y conseguir armas, tal vez iniciar una que otra guerra y esas cosa.

Oran: aja, aja , aja y aja ( no se habia dado cuenta que Oran habia sacado una libreta de solo Dios sabra donde y con un lapiz que habia sacado del mismo sitio, habia escrito todo lo que Sona le habia dicho) y alguna otra sugerencia?

Sona: bueno si en verdad quieres saberlo. Yo tomaria lo que resta de la pocion y la usaria para crear un par de compañeros de confianza que me ayuden a conquistar el mundo, y usaria algo que nadie jamas esperara, aparte de contactaria a uno que otro malo de "la grandes ligas" y lo convenceria de atacar la tierra por... razones varias. O y nunca debes olvidar tener un plan de contingencia en caso que todo salga mal, creeme los buenos siempre hallan la forma de hacer algo inesperado, y tal vez uno,no , varias armas de destruccion masiva, todo conquistador de mundos que se respete tiene varias.

Oran: alguna idea de donde conseguir un arma asi? ( habia escrito todo)

Sona: bueno son los Estados Unidos es un pais libre.

Oran: ok gracias. ( se va y luego vuelve para recoger lo que resta de la pocima)

Alex:... te das cuenta que le acabas de dar todas las indicaciones para que tenga una posibilidad real de conquistar el mundo no?

Agy: y enserio un ejercito? algo absurdo? que espera que haga?

Sona: Yo que se solo ayude al pequeñin no es como si de verdad fuera a hacerme caso.

En otro lugar.

Oran: Ahora mis leales compañeros levantense!

Oran le hecha los restos de la pocima a un pedazo de carne y a un lata de pescado.

Oran: (esperando) (espera mas tiempo) (espera full tiempo) (Ya legal da ladilla seguir escribiendo eso solo pasenle que espera un tiempo largo en años zanahoria) bueno creo que me engaño (mira su reloj que se habia robado de la casa de Alex, y ve que solo han pasado 20 minutos) a ver que seguia en la lista.

?: ESTAMOS VIVOS!

Oran voltea y ve al pedazo de carne y la lata con piernas y brazos igual que el.

Oran: Si ahora tengo a mis leales compañeros para cumplir el sueño de toda mi vida.

?: Ser saludable?

?: Ser escritor?

Oran: DOMINAR EL MUNDO! por que nadie se lo imagina?

Sona: bueno es difícil imaginarlo

Alex: es cierto.

Agy: estoy de acuerdo.

Oran: como encontraron mi guarida secreta?

Alex: pues la verdad no fue difícil, digo es el armario y para ser tan pequeño gritas muy duro.

Agy: o mira ya hizo unos amigos... literalmente. Y como se llaman?

Oran: pues aun no lo se. Y si saben que las odio y voy a destruirlas no?

Sona: si si si, que tal si los llamas Met (la carne) y Fih(la lata)?

Met: Me gusta. Cuando dominemos al mundo te ofreceremos un puesto a nuestro lado.

Feh: Si o en caso opuesto te aseguramos que tu muerte ser rapida y sin dolor. (ambos lo dijeron con una sonrisa)

Sona: ahhhhhhhh que tiernos.

Alex y Agy: (La miraban con cara de "enserio?")

Oran: bueno ahora viene lo del ejercito... no tendran un ejercito que les sobre de casualidad?

Sona: pues no la verdad no... aunque tenemos Yetis. No olvida eso recorde que los Yetis estan junto con Michell y los Guardianes en la madriguera de Bunny. Ahora

que me lo pregunto como le estara yendo?

Cambio de escena. Se ve a Agy moviendo junto con los Yetis una gran rueda de madera, de la cual en el fondo sale una minima cantidad de jugo de uva. Luego de llenar un vaso completo de jugo Michell lo toma y se acerca a un trono

improvisado, en el cual esta sentado Thoot.

Michell: Aqui tiene hermosísima reina Thoothiana, reina de todo lo que se alcanza a ver con la vista, dueña y señora de todo aquello cuanto podemos ver y luz de este...

Thoot: Empiezo a creer que no fue buena idea hacer que dijeras todo eso solo para dirgirte a mi, solo dame mi jugo.

Michell le da el jugo.

Thoot: (lo saborea) no gusto esta muy concentrado, hazme otro.

Michell: ES BROMA? este es el cuarto que te hacemos y nos tratas como esclavos, te voy a...

Thoot: aunque siempre podemos despertar a los muchachos y tener unas opiniones extra no crees?

Michell lo penso un momento y se dio cuenta que era mucho mejor tener que lidiar con una sola niña exigente, que con 4 niños y una niña que de seguro estarian enojado una vez que supieran que el regalo en realidad era una trampa.

Michell: solo tengo una pregunta

Thoot: Cual?

Michell: que diantres te enseño Sona en todo el tiempo que estuviste con ella?

Thoot: o eso pienso llevarmelo a la tumba

Michell: muy bien te traere otro enseguida ("como odio a esta niña, y que demonios hizo Sona para lograr esto? tengo que admitirlo es muy buena" pensaba)

Otro cambio de escena.

Sona: a bueno de seguro que lo tiene bajo control.

Oran: y no hay ejercito? y que hay de otra base?

Sona: bueno un buen novato se esconderia en algun bosque o algo hasta estar listo, hay uno no muy lejos de aqui. Pero cuidado con los conejos, los gatos y los puduls, a decir verdad son muy tiernos y peludos, nadie jamas esperaria ser atacado por uno pero como ustedes son... ustedes, no estoy segura.

Oran: ok gracias, vamos Met, Vamos Feh

Sona: ADIOS.

Alex: te das cuenta que de verdad van a intentarlo no?

Agy: a decir verdad creo que se dio cuenta desde el principio pero de verdad queria ayudarlos.

Alex: Sona?

Sona: si?

Alex: que crees que pase?

Sona: ah quien sabe,aunque como dice Agy "que es lo peor que puede pasar?"

1 hora mas tarde...

En la television.

Noticiero: ULTIMAS NOTICIAS DEL SUCESO QUE SACUDE EL PAIS Y EL MUNDO ENTERO, LA REPENTINA REBELION Y COMBATE ARMADO DE LOS GATOS, PUDULS Y CONEJOS A TOMADO POR SORPRESA AL MUNDO ENTERO, CREANME CUANDO LES DIGO QUE NADIE SE LO ESPERABA DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, VAMOS EN VIVO Y EN DIRECTO CON GRET, NUESTRO REPORTERO DE CAMPO.

Gret: GRACIAS, ESTOY JUSTO EN UNO DE LOS LUGARES DE CONFLICTO EN DONDE SE VE CLARAMENTE QUE LA POLICIA Y ALGUNOS OFICIALES DEL EJERCITO NO PUEDEN HACER FRENTE A ESTA AMENAZA POR JAMAS HABER PENSADO QUE PODRIA PASAR, OH DIOS UNO SALIO DE ENTRE LOS ARBUSTO! no esperen creo que es amigable, jeje por un momento crei que oleria mi miedo o algo asi (de repente el conejo salta y ataca a Gret, para luego llevarselo lentemante hacia el arbusto, mientras el la camara se queda en el suelo) AAHHHHHHHHHHH AYUDA NO ME DEJEN CON ESTA BESTIA! AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAA! (de repente es jalado con mucha fuerza dentro del arbusto mientras sigue gritando)

Mientras tanto en la casa de Alex.

Alex y Agy: ( miran fijamente a Sona en espera de ver su reaccion)

Sona: ( Se le empieza a formar una sonrisa en el rostro) No lo puedo creer de

verdad me hicieron caso, y mirenlos no son tiernos?

Agy: Esto va enserio? por si no lo habias notado hay 3 razas de animales tratando de conquistar el mundo y vencer a la humanidad y tu te sientes orgullosa?

Alex: Bueno hay que darles algo de credito, para hacerlo tan bien y en tan corto tiempo hay que tener determinacion de sobra.

Agy:-_-. ACASO SOY LA UNICA QUE AUN ESTA CUERDA EN ESTA CASA!?

Sona: Bien bien vamos a ayudar a salvar el mundo de animalitos peludos y tiernos estas feliz?

Agy: SI!

Alex: muy bien chicas creo que las armas están arriba vamos a buscarlas.

Llegan al cuarto de Alex, donde están las armas, y se dan cuenta que hay un envase ENORME de comida que les es terroríficamente familiar.

Alex: no me digas que...

Ve que hay un pedazo de papel en el suelo, lo recoge y lo lee en voz alta.

Alex: "Querida Alex se que no era necesario pero quise hacerte esta comida de sobra por si algun dia tu o tus amigas no tenían ánimos de cocinar, o y también me tome la libertad de poner un montón de comida en varios de tus armarios, y descuida toda es de larga duración asi que no tienes que preocuparte si se te olvida leer esta carta" "P.D: hay comida para al menos un mes o dos."

Agy y Sona: O RAYOS!

El envase se empieza a mover y de el sale una especie de ser sin forma que es singularmente marrón y empieza a gruñirles como un hipopótamo.

Todas: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Luego de que toda la comida se viera suelta de sus "prisiones" y de que las chicas hubiesen dejado de correr se vea Alex y Agy en las esquinas de un cuarto sujetas de ambas paredes de la esquina y a Sona abrazando la parte superior de una lámpara en el mismo cuarto.

Sona: QUE TU AMIGA DIANA QUIERE MATARNOS O QUE Y QUIEN LE DIJO QUE NECESITABAMOS COMIDA EH? ADEMAS COMIDA PARA UN MES? QUE ACASO NO COME LO QUE COCINA O QUE?

Alex: Y COMO ESPERAS QUE LO SEPA? ESTAS COSAS PUEDE QUE LAS HALLAMOS VENCIDO LA ULTIMA VEZ PERO LOS YETIS ESTAN CON MICHELL Y LOS GUARDIANES.

Agy: BUENO CALMENSE USTEDES 2 NO ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO O ALGO POR EL ESTILO!

En la tele: NUEVAS NOTICIAS TELEVIDENTES TENEMOS LA EXCLUSIVA DE UNA ESCENA TERRORIFICA (se ve a Oran, Met Y Feh Sobre una bomba ENORME mientras tienen cada uno bastones y coronas hechas de madera)

Oran: POR EL DOMINIO Y DESTRUCCION DEL MUNDO MAS RAPIDO DEL MUNDO!

Met: ahhhhh, Oran eso fue muy absurdo.

Oran: que?

Feh: es cierto mira no puedes decir eso hazlo como lo practicamos no podemos dar mala imagen.

Oran: ok ok otra vez como lo practicamos.

Oran, Feh y Met: POR LA CONQUISTA Y DOMINIO DEL MUNDO MAS RAPIDO DE LA HISTORIA.

Oran: Y POR SI ALGUNO NO ACLAMA NUESTRAS EXIGENCIAS ACTIVAREMOS ESTA BOMBA DE ANTIMATERIA-OSCURA QUE COMPRAMOS EN INTERNET PARA INICIAR EL FIN DEL MUNDO (RISA MALVADA)

Met: Oran! eso no fue para nada terrorífico tienes que hacerlos pensar que la robamos, asi nos tendrán mas miedo.

Oran: es cierto corrijo lo dicho: CON ESTA BOMBA QUE LES ROBAMOS A... LOS... VENEZOLANOS, DE SU INSTALACION SECRETA EN... COLOMBIA, DIGO DEBAJO DE COLOMBIA, SI ESO ES LO QUE QUISE DECIR.

De repente una de las "comidas" ataca el televisor y lo rompe.

Alex: OYE ESO NO FUE GRATIS!

Sona y Agy: Si, si lo fue.

Alex: -_-.

Agy: Bueno Sona espero estes feliz. ( lo dijo en tono de burla)

Sona: o vamos como iba a saber que iban a hacerme caso?

Agy: yo que se, tu les diste todas las indicaciones.

Sona: bueno bueno si quieren les cuento de alguien que conosco que tal vez nos ayude y asi se sentiran mejor ok?

Alex: Y quien seria ese principe azul?

Sona: Jhonny y los Master.

Agy: Como y Quien es Jonny?

Sona:bueno es muy bien parecido y de buen cuerpo (aunque siempre usa lentes oscuros porque cree que lo hacen ver mas genial, lo cual es cierto. Le gusta la ropa color blanco y morada, aunque usa de diferentes colores) y en cuanto a como es... te sere sincera es el hijo de puta mas duro que conosco. Te puedo apostar mi culo a que le puedes disparar a la rodilla con una escopeta y el seguira caminando como si nada (es algo asi como un psicópata extremadamente funcional) y cuando hace una promesa o alguien lo traiciona a el o sus amigos. bueno mas te vale estar de su lado por que el otro bando ya se puede ir metiendo a la tumba, es buena onda pero algo arrogante y un tanto gatillo hecho si el esta junto contigo en un tiroteo o algo por el estilo no tienes mucho de que preocuparte, claro si estas en el bando contrario tienes todo de que preocuparte

Alex: y dime como conociste a ese Jhonny?

Sona: Alex, aun hay algunas cosas que ni a ti te e contado.

Agy: muy bien pero como lo llamamos?

Sona: pues la verdad no se no es como si fuera a...

En ese mismo momento una de las paredes explota dejando a la "comida" sorprendida, dentro del humo se podia ver una silueta de un hombre con traje, la cual al disiparse el humo queda descubierto Jhonny en un traje blanco con algo de morado.

Jhonny: Sona, te molestaria decirme porque estas colgando de la parte superior de una lampara? y... que demonios son esas cosa?

Sona: pues es una larga historia jeje.

Alex: Esas cosas son comida y estamos aqui arriba por que ... bueno no sabiamos que mas hacer.

Jhonny: eso es comida? (dijo con una mueca de sorpresa) wow quien es tan mala para hacer que la comida cobre vida?

Chicas: Diana.

Jhonny: bueno... tal vez no tengamos que preocuparnos por la comida, o lo que sea que sea eso.

Alex: asi cual es tu gran plan genio?

Jhonny: la verdad mi plan era entrar gritando y disparando esperando lo mejor pero... creo que las ratas se encargaran mejor del problema.

Agy: que ratas?

Jhonny: las que vienen huyendo de los gatos, de hecho alla vienen (se ve una estampida miniatura de ratas diriguiendose a la casa de Alex)

Las ratas al captar el olor de la "comida" de Diana paran su marcha y ven a la comida, que al verse en peligro se van de la casa perseguidas por las ratas, la comida al hallarse toda reunida empieza a juntarse hasta formar una especie de golen sin piernas horripilante, mientras las ratas lo rodean y tratan de comerselo, en grupos lo atacan pero el golen de "comida asesina" se defiende.

Todos: ...

Sona: Desarfotunadamente eso no sera lo mas raro que veremos verdad?

Alex: no.

Agy: no.

Jhonny: cuenta con ello.

Sona: bueno Jhonny solo 2 preguntas.

Jhonny: dispara.

Sona: Como me encontraste?

Jhonny: honestamente? solo segui el rastro de locura que dejas tras de ti, ademas

no confias en que yo...

Sona: (lo mira de manera seria)

Jhonny: Quet investigo un poco en internet.

Sona: y que rayos haces aqui? digo no es por ser mal agradecida pero no vendrias sin ninguna razon

Jhonny: bueno el mundo se cae a pedazos y todo comienza porque una zanahoria, una lata de pescado y un pedazo de carne, logran que los conejos, los puduls y los gatos se rebelen y comienzen una guerra contra la humanidad, menciona a otra persona capaz de hacer algo parecido?

Sona: Alex.

Jhonny: ( mira sorprendido a Alex, y esta solo sonrie) bueno tu eres muchas cosas pero no le das ha alguien credito sin merecerlo.

Sona: casi lo olvido. Jhonny ellas son Alex y Agy. Alex Agy el es el hijo de puta mas duro que conosco Jhonny.

Alex: vaya aun no te conosco pero ya me caes bien.

Jhonny: lo mismo digo chica.

Agy: y es cierto todo lo que Sona a dicho de ti?

Jhonny: depende, que ha dicho?

Agy: que eres un puto superviviente.

Jhonny: entonces es verdad.

Sona: y bueno que haces aqui?

Jhonny: pues a la Jefe no se le ocurrio una mejor persona para arreglar o empeorar todo este desastre.

Sona: LA JEFE ESTA AQUI?

Jhonny: si juntos con los Master.

Alex: quienes son los Master?

Agy: y quien es la Jefe?

Sona: bueno los Master son la banda milti-nacional que dirige la Jefe y Jhonny, junto con otro lugartenientes claro.

Jhonny: La jefe es una tipa dura, muy dura de hecho pero tiene alma de lider y una determinación inquebrantable, ademas de que siempre cumple sus promesas.

Alex: parece alguien genial.

Jhonny: o si que lo es, pero claro no es muy inteligente escogiendo parejas.

Sona: (mirada severa) luego hablaremos de eso, ahora que?

Alex: pues supongo que ir por nuestras armas y luego abrirnos paso hasta resolver esto.

Agy: eso es un objetivo no un plan.

Jhonny: ok ok, paso uno llegar hasta la jefe y los Master.

Agy: y eso como lo hacemos?

Sona: bueno con nuestras armas, o usamos un metodo mas practico.

Alex: cual?

Sona: intentaremos abrirnos paso a tiros, complicar las cosas un poco, tu sabes lo de siempre.

Jhonny: me gusta.

Alex: oye es espera una pregunta.

Jhonny: claro cual?

Alex: Porque carajos hiciste volar una de mis paredes si la puerta estaba abierta?

Se ve el agujero que Jhonny hizo y justo al lado se ve la puerta de la casa totalmente abierta.

Jhonny: sencillo, era mas genial.

Alex:... ese agujero gigante me costara una fortuna!

Agy: de hecho la casa esta asegurada contra explosiones, parte de la Beca.

Alex: pues nos conseguimos una muy buena beca no creen? (dijo con una sonrisa)

Agy: ya lo creo.

Sona: sin duda.

Jhonny: ya podemos dejarnos de palabrería y ir por sus armas?

Alex: es verdad, hey tu no quieres una?

Jhonny: es un arma de fuego?

Alex: no.

Jhonny: entonces no, estoy bien con mis pistolas y mis cuchillos. ( Saca un par de cuchillos militares de la nada)

Alex: de donde los sacaste?

Jhonny: muchas preguntas, poco movimiento, vamos!

Van al cuarto de Alex, Alex encuentra su katana, y Agy consigue sus Saiz, pero por mas que buscaba Sona no podia encontrar sus cadena.

Sona: donde esta? estoy segura que la deje aqui.

Alex: pasa algo Sona?

Sona: si no encuentro mi cadena.

Agy: Que? segura que la buscaste bien?

Sona: si pero...

Jhonny: oye de casualidad tu cadena no tiene una mini guadaña en la punta?

Sona: si, donde esta?

Jhonny: pues... (señala fuera de la ventana, donde el golen de comida ya habia sido vencido y entre sus resto se ve la cadena de Sona humeando y derritiendose)

Alex: como es eso siquiera posible?

Sona: MI CADENA! (empieza a llorar estilo anime)

Agy: Sona calmate, estoy segura que Alex tiene un repuesto.

Alex: no, de echo no.

Jhonny: pues si tanto quiere un arma, tengo la perfecta para ti.

Sona: que?

Jhonny: esperaba dartela en tu cumpleaños o algo asi, ya sabes cuando te hallara

pero supongo que te lo dare adelantado. ( de su espalda saca un gran paquete que increíblemente ninguna habia notado)

Sona:( lo abre, y ve una guadaña enorme) que?

Jhonny: es una guadaña, es algo mas alta que tu pero ya te acostumbraras, también pues dividirla en dos guadañas mas pequeñas y cada una tiene una cadena en cada extremo.

Sona: vaya gracias Jhonny! aunque creo que me gustara mas usarla como una sola gran guadaña.

Jhonny: como quieras.

Alex: bueno ya terminamos?

Sona: si.

Jhonny: entonces vamos a patear traseros peluditos. y creo que perdí parte de mi hombría diciendo eso. ( Alex le da unas palmaditas en la espalda)

Luego de recorrer algunos kilometros y vencer varios puduls, gatos, pero extrañamente ningun conejo. llegan a una ciudad donde unos pandilleros vestidos de morado y otros colores luchaban contra los animales. Jhonny usa su auto para disparar a los gatos, que son inusualmente aguiles y veloces, por lo cual no les atinan ninguna bala a ninguno.

Alex: hay que admitirlo son un buen ejercito.

Agy: si pero tengo un...

En eso un conejos salta de un callejon cercano y empieza destrozar el auto, destruyendo su motor con sus dientes.

Agy: mal presentimiento. ( mientras el conejo es lanzado a los aires gracias a la cadena en la guadaña de Sona)

Alex: bueno esto se vuelve raro.

Al llegar al lugar de la barricada (empujados por la chicas, ya que Jhonny pedia una "contribucion" por haberlas salvado de la comida asesina)

Sona: pregunta: porque lo ayudamos si fueron las ratas las que nos salvaron?

Alex: Esa es... una excelente pregunta.

Jhonny: LLEGAMOS!

Sona: bueno eso fue...(una mujer con una gran sudadera y unos Shorts de color negro y purpura, de apariencia hispana, pero de piel color moreno, ojos azules, y pelo morado, golpea a Sona con un sape (golpe en la parte posterior de la cabez))

Jefe: ESO FUE POR IRTE SIN DECIR NADA!

Sona: pero yo...( otro sape)

Jefe: y eso por... bueno causar esto (señala la escena de los pandilleros siendo derrotados y arrastrados por puduls y gatos, pero tampoco hay conejos)

Sona: en realidad ( otro sape) Y ESE PORQUE?

Jefe: por gusto

Sona: seras...

Alex: Sona calmate al menos no se puede poner peor verdad?

Todos dejan de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y voltean a mirar a Alex con cara de "no lo dijiste"

Alex: que?

En eso un gran agujero se abre cerca de la barricada y empiezan a salir CIENTOS de conejos.

Jefe: o RAYOS!

Sona: bueno, oye mira apoyo aereo (señala una plataforma impulsada por 4 grandes motores)

Jefe: No es de los nuestro.

Sona: entonces...

Nave: Masters por sus crimenes y estilo de vida no ortodoxo los condeno a morir, y para asegurarme lo hare yo mismo. ( de la nave Salen decenas de Jets ultra-modernos y empiezan disparar a todo los edificios, aumentando el ya elevado nivel de caos.

Alex: bueno si van a volar todos los edificios en alguno de ellos vamos a estar.

Jefe: y una mierda voy a romperles es juguetito.

La jefe se va.

Alex: bueno al menos...

De las pantallas gigantes en todo el mundo Sale Oran.

Oran: humanos insolentes, por su resistencia y inutil esfuerzo por derrotarnos nos veremos obligados a ver si esta bomba de verdad funciona y si funciona como creo

que funcionara los destruire!

En Alguna parte de China.

Chino 1: ( en chino) que dijo?

Chino 2: ( en chino) no se no entiendo español.

Con las chicas.

Feh: Oran algo mas amenazante

Oran: quiero decir, activaremos esta bomba y todos moriremos, digo ustedes moriran, no digo, ah ustedes entienden.

Oran activa la bomba.

Met: Oran si le pusiste cuenta regresiva no?

Oran: que es...

La bomba explota.

Todos se quedan esperando que pase algo. No pasa nada.

Sona: OH MI CIENCIA QUE NO SEA LA CLASE DE BOMBA QUE CREO QUE FUE!

Alex: que clase de bomba fue, dijo que era algo de anti no se que.

Agy: anti materia-oscura.

Alex: lo que ella dijo.

Sona: Bueno puesto de manera sencilla, es como si rompieramos un simulado cuantico de singularidad compartida con un electromesticoda de segunda fase descompuesto.

Alex:... hablo castellano no cientifiques.

Sona: 1 cientifiques no existe, y 2 puesto en tu idioma sera como si les estuvieramos dando una patada en las bolas a las leyes de la fisica, el tiempo y el espacio

Alex: osea que esto se pondra aun mas raro?

Sona: bueno si.

Agy: como es que Michell no se a dado cuenta de nada de esto?

Cambio de escena.

Michell: Aqui esta tu jugo o gran...

Thoot: dejalo asi ya me fatidia eso. (toma el jugo y lo saborea se le forma una sonrisa,) perfecto.

Michell: ( se le forma una sonrisa en la cara pensando que al fin sera libre, hasta que Thoot tira el vaso hacia atras) por que hiciste eso?!

Thoot: es que ya me fatidie con el jugo de uva, ahora hazme uno de naranja, pero tu sola, los Yetis se quedaran jugando conmigo a las escondidas.

Michell: DAME UNA SOLA BUENA RAZON PARA NO...

Thoot: Sona.

Michell paro y penso lo que estaba apunto de hacer, y recordo como se ponia Sona cada vez que su "Thoothie" era lastimada, aun recordaba como una vez Thoot se habia lastimado jugando con Jack, el pobre tuvo que pedirle disculpas a Thoot al menos 20 veces y tubo que ofrecerse a ser su sirviente personal hasta que ella quisiera, claro en esa ocasion Thoot dijo que estaba bien ( la verdad ni siquiera se podia considerar una herida, tal vez un raspon) pero ni siquiera Alex fue tan... Alex como para siquiera tratar de detener a Sona.

Michell: Como ordene mi ama (como odio a esas 2)

Cambio de escena.

Alex: es Michell no tenemos de que preocuparnos.

Sona: ademas tenemos a Jhonny.

Jhonny: por supuesto nadie...( de los conejos que estaban atacando se detienen y forman una especie de pasillo del cual al final se ve al mismo conejo que destrozo el carro de Jhonny, solo que con una chaqueta de motociclista y lentes oscuros, luego salta hasta quedar cerca de Jhonny) con que eres tu eh? y bueno que esperas...(no puede terminar la frase porque el conejo salta hacia su cara y Jhonny empieza a golpearse en el rostro con sus puños y con las parede y postes que encuentra tratando de quitarse al conejo,)

chicas: -_-

Sona: bueno eso fue...

Alex: inesperado.

Agy: ok que mas falta?

Del cielo se forma un enorme portal de cual empiezan a salir montones de robots gigantes color verde, con una ametralladora por brazo, de uno sale un piloto que

resulta ser un calamar evolucionado.

Calamar: llegamos a nuestro destino esperen la orden del comandate para iniciar el destructor del nucleo.

Sona: me estaras...

A otro lado de la ciudad se empieza a abrir otro portal del cual salen robots computarizados con rifles y demas, para al final salir un modelo femenino de blanco y negro y al final uno negro con rojo que parecia ser el lider.

Rojo: DESTRUYANLO TODO!

?: No lo creo.

Rojo: que?

Otro robot gigante sale del portal pero es seguido por un modelo mas grande de los robots verdes, y este sale de color azul.

Verde: Señor que ha pasado?

Verde Lider: No hay tiempo para explicar, TODAS LAS UNIDADES FORMACION DE ATAQUE PROTEJAN AL HUMANO!

verde: señor esta seguro no quiere destruirlos?

Verde Lider: NO CUESTIONEN MIS ORDENES, OBEDESCAN!}

Verde: SI señor, Todas las unidades protejan al humano!

Rojo: Parece que podre destruir a los GREEN y a todo, otra vez.

Verde L: NO esta vez.

Azul: escuchame es hora de darte y darte duro.  
Y asi empieza la batalla de los robots gigantes que aparentemente nadie es capaz de comprender.

Alex: que rayos pasa?

Agy: Dos ejercitos de robots gigantes luchan entre si.

Alex: eso ya lo se pero como es posible?

Sona: a quien le importe ayudamos a alguno?

Con los robots gigantes.

Roja femenina: poruq ayudas a este tonto? podemos dejarte vivo y feliz siendo nuestro esclavo.

Verde Lider: EL UNICO QUE ESCLAVIZARA A TODOS SERE YO!

Con la chicas.

Alex: mejor no, deja que se maten entre ellos

Agy: ok y que sigue mas aliens?

En el espacio.

Una gran creatura con tentulos y de forma de globo empieza a descender a la tierra.

Chicas.

Alex: tenia que preguntar verdad?

En el espacio.

Dos portales mas se abren. Del primero sale una nave sumamente robusta y con visible arsenal de alta potencia, del segundo sale otra de difenrente diseño mucho mas elegante y tegnologica pero el mismo nivel de armamento que la primera.

Las naves: ESTE SERA SU FIN!( empiezan a dispararse balas, rayos laser y materia organica explosiva, mientras cada una lanza sus capsulas a la superficie)

En la tierra.

De las capsulas de la nave robusta, salen hombres en armaduras, cargando rifles de tamaño estupidamente grande, De las de la nave mas tegnologica, salen gerreros con armaduras mas versatiles protegidos por escudos de plasma, y de la tercera nave organica salen seres abobinables y extremadamente letales, pero sin ningun tipo de armamento aparte de sus cuerpos. Empiezan a luchar entre si.

Chicas.

Agy: Ahora que sigue una olla de oro?(dijo con la esperanza de que callera una, no paso nada)

Alex: no creo que sea asi como funcione Agy.

Sona: cierto pide algo mas inusual, como un gato galleta.

Frente a ellas pasa un gato ninja, con una bandana roja, una pistola dorada, mientras monta un unicornio de ojos rojos, y el unicornio le escupe fuego a todo lo

que se le cruze por el frente.

Gato: MIA, MIU, MIUUUUUUUUU!

Gatos: MIAU!

Chicas: o.O.

Sona: ok calmémonos no es como si...

En varias partes de la ciudad salen carvenicolas, dinosaurios, ninjas, vaqueros, colonos, indiguenas, en fin todo lo que puede imaginar el hombre a traves de la historia.

Sona: definitivo hoy es uno de esos dias.

Alex: totalmente.

Agy: cual fue tu primera pista (burlona)

En eso el tejido del mismo tiempo y el espacio empieza a desmoronarse y se crean varios desastres naturales, mientras monstruos gigantes, y demas salen de... el robot gigante azul?

Azul: Deténganle estaba por ponerme a oir un disco cuando por accidente puse la carcel ultra tecnológica de 1000000000 años de antigüedad y los villanos intergalácticos se están materializando a través de mis luces.

Y sin previo aviso la jefe destruyo los motores de la nave y que luego de que esta cae sale un ejercito de zombies armados con rayoz laser y estos se unen a la batalla, cuando

Skrill: Mi nombre es Skrill y vengo a...

Alex: ( mientras lucha con un Ninja zombificado y un conejo) si si si a conquistar el mundo, pues adivina que vete a la fila.

Skrill: Que?

Sona: que ya hay muchos tratando lo mismo que tu asi que si no tienes nada mejor que hacer...

Skrill: insolentes, ahora mi ejercito al ataque ( de un portal salen todo un ejercito de todas las formas y tamaños, atacando a todo lo que se cruza en su camino)

Sona: YA ESTUVO NO JODA ( todos dejan de pelear y voltean mirarla) PERO QUE CARAJOS LES PASA EH? TODO LO QUE EH OIDO TODO EL DIA ES "CONQUISTAR EL MUNDO" "CONQUISTEMOS EL MUNDO" PERO QUE CARAJOS EL VEN A ESTE MUNDO EH? DIGO NI QUE FUERA UN BONITO O PODEROSO MUNDO AL MENOS, PERO ES LA TIERRA NO JODA, ES PEQUEÑA, ESTA CONTAMINADA GRACIAS A LA HUMANIDAD, TODO LO QUE RESPIRA QUIERE MATAR A TODO LO QUE TAMBIEN RESPIRE, Y MI PREGUNTA : QUE MIERDA TIENE ESTE MUNDO QUE NO TENGA CUALQUIERO OTRO?! ( se calma y empieza a respirar rápidamente)

Oran: bueno como dijiste: es la TIERRA eso lo explica todo.

Todos: es cierto. ( vuelven a sus peleas)

Sona:...-_- me lleva

Todos seguían luchando de una manera muy intensa

Chicas: -_-

Alex: muy bien se acabo esto ya no tiene remedio.

Agy: y bien cual es el plan? dejar que Michell vea todo el desastre que causamos?

Alex: disculpa como que "causamos"? fue culpa de Sona.

Sona: Hey!

Agy: de hecho tiene razon.

Sona: bueno entonces no me queda otra alternativa. Lo hare.

Alex: que haras?

Sona: llamare a la unica persona que puede arreglar todo esto.

Alex: Mi madre?

Agy: Mi padre?

Oran: ( que salio de la nada) Los conejos?

Met: Los puduls?

Feh: Los gatos?

Azul: Los armeros?

Rojo: Algun Tu de otra dimension?

Verde: Un super guerrero?

Sona: NO! A Chuck Norris

Todos dejan de hacer lo que estan haciendo y voltean a mirar a Sona, incluso los alieniguenas.

Jhonny:( luego de quitarse al conejo de encima mientras estaba igual de sorprendido que los demas) y de que nos ayudara ese tipo?

Sona: es broma? dicen que es tan duro, que debajo de la Barba no tiene menton... solo otro puño.

Jhonny: eso no tiene... ( le tocan el hombro) que? ( ve a Chuck Norris) CHUCK NORRIS.

Chuck: mira mis manos ( Jhonny las mira) miralas miralas miralas miralas miralas ( de repente de su barba sale otro puño y golpea a Jhonny dejandolo inconciente) Quien me invoco?

Sona: Yo.

Chuck: (camina hasta que voltea a ver uno de los monstruos gigantes que lo mirafijamente) tu (lo señala) moriste hace 10 minutos.

Monstruo: Que? pero si yo... ( de repente muere)

Chuck: (llega hasta Sona) bien que quieres que haga?

Sona: bueno que arregles las cosas.

Chuck: y por que deberia?

Agy: Porque eres una buena persona?

Chuck: (le mira fijamente y el tejido del espacio, el tiempo y la física se desgarra mas)

Alex: Porque sino te doy una cachetada?

Chuck: (le mira fijamente y el tejido del espacio, el tiempo y la física se desgarra mas)

Agy: por tener un buen corazon?

Chuck: (le mira fijamente y el tejido del espacio, el tiempo y la física se desgarra mas)

Alex: porque te gusta la violencia?

Chuck: (le mira fijamente y el tejido del espacio, el tiempo y la física se desgarra mas)

Agy: por hacer lo correcto?

Chuck: (le mira fijamente y el tejido del espacio, el tiempo y la física se desgarra mas)

Alex: Por... no dejar que todo sea destruido?

Chuck: (le mira fijamente y el tejido del espacio, el tiempo y la física se desgarra mas)

Sona: (totalmente firme y segura, tomando en cuenta que el tejido del tiempo, fisica y espacio esta en su punto mas fino y solo necesitaba que alguien hiciera o diciera algo estupido para terminar con la existencia del universo y los universos cercano) Porque sino llamare a tu madre.

Chuck: (lo penso un momento) muy bien haberlo dicho antes, esto sera sencillo lo unico que hay que hacer es...

Cambio de escena.

Se ve a Michell totalmente sucia, sudada, exhausta y frustada, recogiendo todo lo que habia usado ( o mas bien Thoot habia usado) junto con los Yetis que lucian solo un poco mejor que ella.

Michell: Al fin fuera de este castigo, cuando vea a Sona la voy a ... uf es que no puedo creerlo corromper a alguien tan dulce y cariñosa como Thoot, hasta el punto que me chantajea y me hace ser su esclava durante todo el tiempo que estamos aqui.

En eso el resto de los Guardianes empieza a despertar y se ven en sus sacos de dormir.

Bunny: Pero que paso?

Jack: no lo se.

Santa: recuerdo que entramos y luego... no lo se.

Sandy solo hacia señales de interrogación con su arena.

Michell: no lo recuerdan?

Bunny: recordar que?

Michell: bueno lo que paso fue que... despues de entrar Sandy estornudo y el polvillo de sueño les cayo a todos ustedes y a Sandy, dejándolos a todos dormidos (haciendo un esfuerzo y rezando que le creyeran por que no tenia nada mas aparte de eso)

Santa: solo tengo una pregunta.

Michell: Cual? (dijo nerviosa)

Santa: Y Thoot?

Michell: Pues ella y yo nos divertimos mucho.

Jack: y por eso terminaste asi?

Michell: Si! es muy energetica.

Sandy señalo el trono improvisado en el cual dormía cómodamente Thoot.

Michell: Si esa misma.

bunny: bueno en ese caso... te ayudamos a recoger?

Michell: si

Luego de terminar de recoger todo.

Michell: THOOT NOS VAMOS! (Thoot se despierta)

Thoot: aaaaahhhhhh tan pronto ( en tono de quedémonos un poco mas para que seas mi esclava mas tiempo)

Michell: Si tan pronto, ademas solo fueron 24 horas, que querias quedarte toda la semana?

Thoot: si es contigo si (sonrisa inocente)

Michell:(no dijo nada pero penso "en serio odio a Sona")

Michell: abre el portal con una esfera de nieve y pasan.

Cambio de escena. Salida del portal.

Michell: (Se queda quieta un momento, sorprendiéndose de todo lo que ve)

Michell: ups me equivoque esta es la antigua casa de Sona no la de Alex. (saca otra esfera de nieve y se concentra en la casa de Alex, luego ella y los guardianes pasan) ( de fondo solo se ven las ruinas de una casa)

El portal se abre y salen Michell y los guardianes justo en medio de la sala.

Michell: Ya llegamos, Chicas?

Pasa una puerta y se ve en el comedor en donde estan sentados Alex, Agy, Sona, Jhonny, La jefe y Chuck Norris. Sona esta sosteniendo una zanahoria, Agy una la ta abierta de pescado y Alex un pedazo de carne.

Michell: Hola?

Sona: ( despierta de un trance) Hola Michell!

Agy:(sale del mismo trance) Hola.

Alex: (trance) Hola.

Michell: que hacen con esas cosas?

Alex: bueno nostras...

Agy: pensabamos...

Sona: darselas a los animales de afuera ya sabes para que coman un poco, pero fue idea de Agy, ya sabes como es con los animales jeje.

Michell: ( solo sospecha) bueno ya llegamos y si no les importa me voy al baño, por cierto quienes son ellos?

Sona: o cierto, el es Jhonny (señala a Jhonny) es el tipo mas duro que conosco, luego de Chuck claro, el es Chuck (señala a Chuck) es un tipo tan duro que no cree en Dios, Dios cree en Chuck, y ella es La jefe ( señala a la jefe) es tan dura que nadie sabe su nombre.

Chuck: hola

Jefe: hola

Jhonny: hola

Michell: ok, no paso nada intersante?

Alex: no como crees, que podria pasar? y tu no pasa nada fuera de lo usual?

Michell: ( lo piensa) no de hecho no.

Michell se va de la habitacion.

Entre susurros.

Alex: QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE QUE ACABA DE PASAR PORQUE YO NO ENTENDI NADA!

Agy: Alex calmate, estoy segura de que hay una respuesta logica para todo esto.

Sona: de hecho la hay.

Alex: cual?

Sona: Chuck es un tan pero tan duro que el jamas miente, es la realidad la que se tiene que adaptar a el.

Todos miran con grandeza a Chuck Norris.

Chuck: bueno creo que eso es todo, nos veremos cuando destruyan todo... de nuevo.

Sona: Bueno solo queda una cosa por hacer.

Alex: es cierto.

Agy: sin dudas.

Las tres van a la parte de atras de la casa y se acercan a un grupo de gatos, conejos, puduls que estan separados.

Sona: No es nada personal pero ustedes saben que no podemos dejarlos libres.

Alex: y ninguna prision los querria asi que.

Agy: este sera un adios, pero fue divertido, excepto la parte en la que casi nos matan, por 8 vez.

Cada una deja lo que cargaba cerca de cada grupo y luego se va. Se ve que la zanahoria en realidad es Oran, la carne es Met y la lata es Feh, Todos con los brazos y piernas pegadas al cuerpo, ademas de con la boca cerrada con cinta adhesiva. Bueno no hay que pensar mucho para saber que solo pudieron tratar de gritar y patalear hasta el final

Luego de regresar a la casa.

Sona: creo que fuimos un poco crueles.

Alex: nah estuvo bien.

Agy: es cierto, pero hay algo que aun no entiendo

Sona: que cosa?

Agy: como lograste que las cosas que obtuvieron vida a travez de la pocima fueran malvadas? Santa nunca usa cosas malvadas

Sona: bueno a decir verdad solo use una cosa que no era de Santa.

Alex: y que fue?

Sona: una gota de mi sangre.

Todos quedan mirando a Sona por un momento.

Todos: nahhhhhhhh

Luego de terminar con todo y recoger a sus respectivos guardianes.

Michell: Sona!

Sona: eh?

Michell: que se supone que le enseñas a Thoot?

Sona: (lo penso un momento y luego con una sonrisa) ah nada especial.

Michell:( con una ceja levantada, pero entendiendo que no le iba a poder sacar nada) ok.

Luego ir cada una a su respectivo lugar, fuera en la guarida de alguno de los guardianes o en sus propias casas, todo era normal. Excepto Sona y Thoot.

Sona: bueno chica suelta la sopa que paso?

Thoot: que te hace pensar que paso algo?

Sona: es broma? Michell llego toda exhausta como si hubiera peleado con rinoceronte y tu estas toda descansada y los niños estan calmados y limpios, que paso?

Thoot: ( lo piensa) bueno lo paso fue que...(le cuenta todo) y asi.

Sona: ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSA! (la abrazo muy fuerte)

Thoot: y a ti que te paso?

Sona: porque crees que paso algo?

Thoot: (la mira con exactamente su misma mirada seria)

Sona: bien pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie entendido?

Thoot: lo prometo

Sona: bueno fue ( le contó todo, excepto la parte el la que abandona a Oran, met y feh) y eso paso.

Thoot: te das cuenta que eso significa que no puedes estar cerca del taller de pociones de Santa no?

Sona: Te das cuenta que Michell nos debe odiar no?

Ambas: JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA

?: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

A ambas se les heló la sangre con ese grito y ven en una montaña cerca a un cartero con un costal de dientes repletos.

Thoot: enserio? un cartero?

Sona: dijeron que era un excelente servicio ( tratando de excusarse)

Sona: (Toma su celular) (llama al cartero)(contesta) hey que paso en donde estas?

Cartero: bueno yo la verdad estoy en la direccion 191.

Sona: 191? es la 161 tonto.

Cartero: (cuelga) MI VIDA ES UN INFIERNO NO JODA LA PROXIMA VEZ ME METO A ASESINO ES MAS FACIL! pero primero termino con esto (dijo empezando el descenso para escalar la montaña correcta)

Thoot: Si sabes que podemos mudar el castillo a esa montaña sin ningun esfuerzo, o que yo podria ir por esos dientes no?

Sona: y perdernos de ver al pobre hombre sufriendo?

Thoot:( lo piensa) eres una mala influencia y lo sabes no es asi?

Sona: o si que lo soy, palomitas (nadie jamas sabra de donde las saco, estando recostada con pecho al suelo del palacio de dientes para tener una mejor vista del sufrimiento del pobre hombre)}

Thoot: espera de donde sacaste eso?

Sona: venia con el diz ruptor bi-dimensional de fases singulares alternativas no cuánticas

Thoot: O.O... repito mi pregunta, DE DONDE LOS SACASTE?

Sona:(mira ambas cosas como si fueran lo mas normal de mundo) no lo se (se encoge de hombros) Palomitas, quieres o no?

Thoot: (lo piensa) si por que no. ( se siente junto a Sona)

Sona: oficialmente somos malas personas.

Thoot: Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

Ambas: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JA


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien queridos lectores este capitulo también fue escrito en su totalidad ( no cambie ni una sola palabra a petición de Sona) por nuestra querida Sona así que disfrútenlo**

**UN PEQUEÑO GIRO **

Luego del "Sonalipsis" (como Alex amablemente decidió nombrar al "pequeño" incidente que casi termina con toda la creación) y la "Era de los dientes" (como Thoot le llamo al tiempo que Michell se vio obligada a servirle cual fiel sierva) bastaba con decir que había un par de nuevas reglas en el grupo:

1° Thoot tenía terminantemente prohibido estar en la misma habitación a solas con Michell.

2° Sona no podía acercarse a menos de 300m del taller de pociones de Norte.

3° Toda comida que tuviera siquiera el más mínimo indicio de procedencia de Diana debía ser totalmente sellada y destruida por el medio más cercano posible.

4° Sona debía al menos "tratar" de ser una buena influencia para Thoot (esta fue propuesta y apoyada solo por Michell, aunque todas sabían que no la cumpliría)

5° Si Thoot y Sona estaban en cualquiera de las otras guaridas de los guardianes debían al menos ser vigiladas por unos 5 Yetis con las ordenes de mantenerlas tranquilas (cosa que ni ellos lograban)

6°En el caso de que Thoot o Sona se encontraran solas en alguna parte se debía de contactar con la persona cuerda más cercana. A falta de ellas se contactaría con Alex, Agy o Michell.

7° En caso de que alguna de las chicas dijera las "las frases" (no hace falta decir cuáles) se debía de quedarse quieto y esperar a que la persona más cercana estuviera irradiada de buena suerte.

8° Estaba terminantemente prohibido tener zanahorias, carne o latas de pescado en la cocina (esta última no tenía sentido, pero las chicas preferían no arriesgarse)

9° En el caso de que uno de los anteriores alimentos nombrados se encontrara en la cocina, se debían dar a los conejos, los puduls o los gatos en el patio de la casa de Alex.

10° Si alguna de las chicas o los guardianes se encontraban con Chuck Norris o alguno de los Máster, se debía de contactar de la forma más rápida humanamente imposible con Sona, a menos claro que el susodicho deseara una muerte extrema en más de un sentido.

Y muchas otras reglas más, que, a falta de mejores palabras se sabía que no ninguna cumpliría, al menos en su mayoría, además del hecho que habían olvidado un hecho IRREFUTABLE en la creación de la reglas. Si le decías a Sona que NO podía hacer o acercarse a un lugar, solo sacabas una de las tantas cosas en la que se asemejaba a Alex, su instinto por hacer lo que le decían que NO hiciera. Y por supuesto esta no podía ser la excepción. Así comienza nuestra "aventura".

**TALLER DE NORTE.**

Era un día tranquilo y normal, claro en términos de Alex y sus amigas, aun así se podía considerar un día tranquilo, Thoot estaba jugando con Jack y Bunny con una pelota, Alex y Michell platicaban sobre temas a azar, y Agy estaba al pendiente de cómo Norte le enseñaba a Sandy el arte de cómo hacer un juguete ( podía ser un niño, pero eso solo animaba su deseo por hacer juguetes, y claro a enseñarle a uno de sus compañeros el arte de hacerlos), con todo eso aparentemente nadie fue capaz de notar algo, o más bien la ausencia de "alguien". Hasta que.

Alex: espera, y Sona?

Michell: pues está en el sofá leye…. (Mira el sofá y se da cuenta que Sona no está ahí) oh oh.

Alex: Agy dime que por favor Sona está junto contigo. Agy? AGY!

Agy: Uh? (se da cuenta que le estaban hablando al estar al pendiente solo de Norte) que?

Michell: Que si Sona de casualidad no te dijo a donde iba?

Agy: no está en…

Alex: no, no está en el sofá.

Agy: bueno en ese caso. THOOT!

Thoot: ah? (deja de jugar y va donde las chicas) si?

Alex: no sabes dónde está Sona?

Thoot: pues no.

Michell: en ese caso tenemos a una Sona extraviada y sola en el taller de Norte, Alex?

Alex: bueno todas sabemos que solo hay un plan de acción posible.

Alex se acerca a un pequeño cajón rojo en la pared, rompe el vidrio con un martillo cercano y saca… un martillo más pequeño.

Agy: Alex… (Le demuestra que el cajón estaba abierto)

Alex: a bueno que se le va a hacer. (Decía mientras se encogía de hombros)

En eso Alex se acerca a un cajón azul más grande que el anterior y con el martillo en mano, rompe una cadena que sostenía una llave a un lado del cajón.

Agy: esto está tardando demasiado.

Michell: tú crees?

Alex agarra la llave y abre la cerradura mostrando…. Una cajita de galletas de chocolate, con chispas de chocolate y relleno de chocolate, en si un manjar para cualquier amante del chocolate, antes de que Alex perdiera el poco autocontrol que tenia, se puso una mascarilla para no oler el aroma. Se pone en uno de los barandales y abre la caja para que aroma venga.

Thoot: ese es el gran plan de contingencia?

Jack: (que por curiosidad se había reunido cerca junto con los otros guardianes) chocolate?

Norte: galletas… (Trato de acercarse pero Agy lo toma y le impide avanzar más)

Agy: lo siento Norte pero si es el plan de contingencia, Sona no puede resistirse ni al chocolate ni a las galletas, mucho menos si van juntas.

Thoot: pero es malo para sus dientes. (Reprocho)

Michell: díselo a ella.

Alex se queda esperando, 10 segundos – 20 segundo – 30 segundo- 40 segundos- 3 minutos luego. Alex, Agy y Michell empezaron a palidecer.

Chicas: oh no.

Bunny: qué? Qué pasa?

Agy: Sona NUNCA se resistiría a ese aroma.

Sandy empezó a hacer figuras con su arena preguntando que significaba.

Michell: significa que pasamos a plan "B".

Jack: el cual es…?

Alex: (toma un megáfono y se acerca a un botón gris, lo presiona y empiezan a sonar sirenas por todos lados) ATENCION A TODOS LOS YETIS, CODIGO GRIS, REPITO CODIGO GRIS, HEMOS PERDIDO A SONA Y DEBE SER HALLADA EN EL MENOR TIEMPO POSOBLE POR SU Y NUESTRA SEGURIDAD, REPITO DEBEN BUSCAR A SONA POR TODO LUGAR PENSABLE!

Agy: espera un momento, no crees que…?

Michell: no lo haría, o si?

Alex: oh diantres. (dijo mientras bajaba el rostro)

**EN LA SECCION DEL TALLER DE NORTE DONDE HACIA SUS POCIONES.**

Sona: (muy concentrada y con dos tubos de ensayo, uno rojo y otro amarillo) solo un poco, un poco…

La puerta de abre de manera abrupta con una patada, demostrando al otro lado a Alex, Agy y Michell junto con los guardianes, Sona en su sorpresa no noto que ambos líquidos se vertieron al mismo tiempo en otro tubo que estaba calentando.

Sona: pero que…?

Alex: Sona! Que te dijimos sobre estar aquí?

Sona: que tuviera cuidado de no romper nada?

Agy: aparte de eso. ¬¬

Sona: mmmm.

Michell: que no podías estar aquí!

Sona: bueno yo…. (Se da cuenta que algo esta hirviendo y baja la mirada para ver el tubo de ensayo a punto de explotar.)

Todos: oh oh.

La poción explota atrapando a los guardianes y a las chicas en ella de forma repentina.

Luego de que el humo empieza a disiparse se notan 5 figuras adultas. ¿5?

Jack: uf hey están todos bien? ( con una voz más madura)

Bunny: si creo que sí.

Norte: todo está en su lugar

Thoot: Si.

Sandy solo movía las manos para disipar el humo y luego levanto el pulgar. En ese mismo momento los guardianes se dan cuenta de algo.

Norte: HEY! Volvimos a la normalidad.

Bunny: tienes razón, vaya extrañaba ser alto.

Jack: Ja, réstale las orejas soy más alto.

Bunny: que dijiste Frosty? (tono enojado)

Jack: lo que oíste canguro.

Thoot: ya dejen de pelear! Apenas y volvimos a la normalidad y ya se pelean.

Sandy solo veía la discusión hasta que se da cuenta de algo. Jala la ropa de Jack para que le preste atención.

Jack: uh? (mira a Sandy) que pasa Sandy?

Sandy empieza a hacer figuras con la arena que van tomando forma hasta llegar a parecerse a Alex y sus amigas.

Jack: Alex! (se da cuenta que no la ve por ningún lado gracias al humo y lo invade un extraño sentimiento, como si se preocupara mucho por ella) y las chicas?

Thoot: CHICAS!

Alex: aquí. (Se escucha una voz infantil).

Cuando el humo se disipa se ve a un Alex de 5 años, una Agy d una Michell de 7.

Bunny: Que les paso?

Alex: oh no lo se, tal vez te volviste mas grande, o todo se agrando pero quién sabe? (nótese el tono de burla)

Bunny: Ja Ja que graciosa.

Norte: bueno a juzgar por lo que veo Sona logro recrear la formula, pero la explosión

nos dio a todos por lo tanto…

Michell: nosotras rejuvenecimos y ustedes volvieron a la normalidad.

Norte: exacto.

Agy: y, como cuánto tiempo estaremos así? No me gusta perderme clases.

Norte: bueno eso depende.

Alex: depende de qué?

Norte: de cuánto tiempo tarde en reponer todos mis materiales para hacer la formula otra vez.

Alex: ósea que estaremos así hasta que encuentres lo que necesitas?

Norte: bueno si.

Michell: pero quien nos cuidara?

Jack: no es obvio?

Silencio incomodo.

Jack: NOSOTROS!

Bunny: bueno la verdad… Jack tu sabes que me agradan pero no tenemos tiempo para

cuidar niños, tenemos que… Cuidar niños.

Norte: conejo tiene razón, debo prepararme para navidad, lo mas seguro es que me retrase mientras era un niño.

Sandy solo hacia figuritas señalando que eso le costaría mucho.

Jack: bueno también tengo que admitir no tengo mucho tiempo libre, se acerca invierno y no creo que pueda llevarme a todas conmigo.

Thoot: bueno al menos ustedes no tienen que trabajar las 24 horas, los 7 dias.

Alex: entonces quien nos cuidara?

Norte: Bueno aun tengo un poco de esa pócima de borrar memoria, tal vez podríamos dejarlas con sus respectivos padres y cuando tenga los ingredientes les doy la pócima y problema resuelto.

Bunny: suena a un buen plan.

Sandy doy un signo de afirmación.

Jack: muy bien.

Thoot: siempre y cuando ellas estén de acuerdo (mira a las ahora niñas y estas solo asienten) un momento y Sona?

Todos miraron a los lados y solo encogieron los hombros.

Alex: a ya aparecerá lo mas seguro es que no le guste mostrarse como niña.

Empiezan a salir del taller de pociones, pero Thoot empieza a sentir algo, como si debiera quedarse.

Jack: Thoot porque tardas?

Thoot: ah? Ustedes adelántense los alcanzo en un momento.

Jack: ok (se va)

Thoot se queda un momento en el taller de pociones como si esperara algo, y se ve recompensada cuando una sombra diminuta parece caer del techo hacia un rincón oscuro.

Thoot: Sona? Eres tú? Vamos no tengas miedo sabes que no muerdo. (Extiende una mano hacia el rincón y de el sale una Sona de 5 años) vamos que pasa? ( Sona solo la mira con una mirada triste) o no seas así sonríe. Tus padres te cuidaran hasta que la pócima este lista, no te alegra (la mirada de Sona solo parecía ponerse peor, para luego bajar la mirada y Thoot vio una pequeña lagrima a través de los cabellos que cubrían su cara) hey hey todo estará bien, mmmm mira (toma un peluche algo viejo y maltrecho que de casualidad parecía estar ahí) lo ves? Estarás bien, consérvalo mientras estés con tus padres si? (Sona solo asiente), bien vámonos el resto nos estarán esperando. (Sona apretaba con todas sus fuerza el peluche, que era un conejito gris)

**EN UNA SALA AMPLIA DEL TALLER DE NORTE.**

Thoot llega de la mano con Sona y se queda mirando a todos.

Norte: bueno Sona toma (le entrega una esfera decorativa mágica) solo con tocarla te

llevara a tus padres, bien?

Sona no dijo nada pero no soltaba la mano de Thoot, hasta que Thoot le quito amablemente el conejo de una mano para que tomara la esfera mágica.

Bunny: bien Thoot vas tu primero.

Thoot: bueno aquí vamos vuelvo en un momento, bueno Sona lánzala (Sona lanza la esfera), vuelvo en un momento ( cruza el portal con una sonrisa)

**AL OTRO LADO DEL PORTAL.**

La sonrisa de Thoot se desvaneció apenas vio el paisaje que tenía en frente, simplemente le parecía increíble en contraste de cómo era Sona. Volteo a ver a Sona y esta solo le dirigió la misma mirada que en el Taller de pociones. Bueno era definitivo ahora si había tomado una MUY buena decisión. Se volteo hacia el portal y lo cruzo.

**EN EL TALLER DE NORTE.**

Se ve a Thoot cruzando con una cara de muy pocos amigos con Sona de una mano.

Bunny: Thoot pensé que…

Thoot: a la sala de reunione (en un tono muy serio y autoritario, como si fuera cuestión de vida o muerte)

Los demás guardianes solo se miraron entre si, pero por temor a lo que les haría Thoot si no le hacían caso, obedecieron.

**SALA DE REUNIONES.**

Luego de que todos se sentaran.

Norte: Thoot que pasa? Pensé que íbamos a…

Thoot: NO (con el mismo tono serio y severo) las niñas se quedaran con nosotros y las cuidaremos NOSOTROS (era obvio que esa no era una petición, mucho menos una sugerencia o algo parecido, oh no eso era una ORDEN)

Bunny: QUE!? Hey por si no lo notaste todos estamos muy ocupado como para… (Se calló al ver la mirada que le dirigía Thoot)

Thoot: ósea que USTEDES están muy ocupados para cuidarlas, pero ellas no lo estuvieron para cuidarnos o no?

Jack: bueno….

Thoot: y no olvidemos que ninguno fue un angelito entregado en charola de plata o sí? O quien fue el que hizo que Agy se enfrentara sola a todo un ejército de Yetis (Norte bajo la cabeza), o quien hizo que Alex CASI desarrollada anemia y resfriado, al mismo tiempo (Jack y Sandy solo se encogieron) y quien fue el que hizo que Michell se pasara DIAS buscando a un conejo en su madriguera (Bunny solo vio hacia otro lado) y todo eso siendo 4 adolescentes que viven solas y tiene que cumplir los requisitos de sus becas, pero no tiremos todo eso por el aire y vayamos por el camino fácil porque no?

Los demás Guardianes solo miraron sorprendidos a Thoot, sabían que era decidida pero no sabían que hasta tal punto.

Norte: bueno supongo que puedo cuidar a Agy si hago que los Yetis la consientan un poco.

Bunny: y yo puedo cuidar a Michell, claro si me ayuda un poco, pero no seré exigente.

Jack: bueno Sandy y yo podemos turnarnos para cuidar a Alex mientras hacemos nuestros deberos, no Sandy? (Sandy asintió)

Norte: pero y Sona?

Thoot: la cuido yo. Estamos de acuerdo?

Todos: Si.

Norte: bueno hora de (al abrir la puerta se dan con una mini avalancha de cabeza, 3 para ser exactos, que estaban apoyadas en la puerta) o que tenemos aquí? Parece que necesitaran un castigo sobre no espiar, y ese castigo será… ATAQUE DE COSQULLAS.

Alex, Agy y Michell: AAAAAAHHHHHH! (Corren mientras eran perseguidas por

Sandy, Bunny, Jack y Santa que parecían divertirse más que las mismas niñas)

En eso Thoot se da cuenta que quedo sola en la sala junto con Sona, al cual parecía no poder apartar la vista del piso.

Thoot: ( se acerca y le acaricia la cabeza) Sona? Querida? ( Sona la ve a los ojos) vamos al palacio de los dientes, estoy segura que las demás haditas les gustara conocer a su "hermanita" jeje.

Sona solo se quedo un momento en silencio, antes de comprender el mensaje y por primera vez en el día, sonrió de manera sincera, era pequeña, si, pero era sincera.

Thoot: además que tan difícil puede ser cuidar de ti y tus amigas.

Thoot en ese momento no lo sabia pero enserio que tal vez ella no se lamentaría ni nada, pero había condenado a sus compañeros guardianes a un destino muy difícil y tortuoso, ser niñero de tiempo completo.


End file.
